Tokyo Underground
by mizzy lue
Summary: I am back! Kinda. Chapter 8 posted! Enjoy
1. First Day in Shikon High and The K9 Crew

Tokyo Underground

By: Mizzy Lue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Inuyasha or any other character mentioned in this Story. Neither do I own Dickies, Reeboks, Adidas, Timberlands or any other major company mentioned in this fic.**

Summary: Kagome is going to start her Senior year at Shikon High and isn't in good terms with her mother at the moment because of it. Will she learn to like it when she meets the K-9 city gang?

Chapter 1: First Day in Shikon High and the K-9 Crew

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE……. SMACK!!!!!!!

_Stupid Alarm clock_ thought Kagome. _Wait why the hell am I wakin up this early anuwayz….. OHHH._ All of the events that had happened within the last few weeks struck her and hard starting with the one in which her mother had told her they were moving to Tokyo, 2 weeks before school started, just to top it all off.

Flashback

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE MOVING!!!?" Kagome screamed at her mother.

"Sweetie calm down, they are offering me a better position in a very important corporation and they will be paying me more. It will be good for us besides you'll probably make fast friends in your new High School. So will Souta I bet you just need to give it a chance." Mrs. Higurashi said trying to calm down her daughter.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO MOVE OR MAKE NEW FRIENDS. I WANT TO STAY HERE!! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!!" Kagome screamed out.

"Look Kagome we are moving and that is FINAL. It is not up to discussion." Mrs. H snapped back at her daughter starting to get very angry.

"FINE" screamed Kagome Back at her mother as she ran upstairs to her childhood room crying. Kagome didn't come out of her room for three days even though her mother had given up trying to take her out of her room she still sent up her younger brother Souta to try to convince her to come out. Seeing as it didn't work they left her alone thinking her to come out soon. On Monday her Mother seeing no Kagome at breakfast decided that enough was enough. She went up to Kagome's Room and Knocked three times with no answer.

"Kagome, honey, I just wanted to tell you that we leave for Tokyo city on Friday."

'Yeah whatever, I'll be ready by then don't even worry about me." This was all that Kagome said the whole week which was a blur of packing things up into boxes.

On Friday day early in the morning her and her brother had a few minutes to say goodbye to their home. When that was over she walked passed her Mom without even looking at her. She got into the passenger seat and Souta got in the backseat. Both of them just stared out the window for the first few hours of the trip until finally Kagome fell asleep. When she woke up they were already within the City Limits.

They got to their new house which looked to once have been a shrine although they had amplified it to be able to accommodate a family. She got out and walked up to her new house without really seeing it. She spent the rest of her time unpacking and organizing her room. Worst thing was that school started again in a week. She was going to start off her senior year in a new School. _Just Wonderful _thought Kagome.

End of Flashback

Today definitely was not one of her first not only was it a Monday but also the First Day of School at Shikon High.

She had set up her alarm clock to wake her at 6:30 am even though school didn't start until 8:00 am. She wanted to brace herself for the unavoidable. She took a quick shower to finish waking her up. Then she blow dried her hair leaving it straight and silky. She then put on a little black eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara which really brought out her sky blue eyes. She then raided her closet for something to wear. What she found was a white tank top, khaki mini skirt and white flip flops. By the time she went to look at the clock it was already 7:30 am. She decided to get there early so she could get her schedule and find her first class without a problem. She tried to sneak out the front door but right when she was reaching for the door handle her mom popped out from the Kitchen.

"Leaving Already Kagome?" asked her Mother

"Yeah mom, I want to get there a little early is there a problem with that?" She questioned her mother with a little hostility which is how she had been with her mother since the move.

"No not at all. Souta will be taking his own car to school. So you don't have to wait for him okay" (a/n: Kagome and her family are pretty well off so her and her brother both have nice and fast cars)

"Whatever see you later."

At School

How the fuck am I suppose to find my way around this ghetto school Kagome thought getting really pissed off already. The school was like 3 stories high. She didn't know where to start and she sure as hell wasn't about to ask anyone around her for help because they either kept glaring at her or ogling her.

She was too busy trying to follow the signs on the walls to notice where she was going. It wasn't until she bumped into someone did she finally notice she had crashed against a girl that looked like a complete Bitch and a slut not to mention the almost looked identical. She had a shirt that went right below her bra and the skirt she was wearing was screaming FUCK ME. Kagome already didn't like the girl.

"Watch were you are going Bitch" snapped the girl at Kagome.

Why the hell don't you watch were your going or did you just trip over your own g string DUMB HOE" Kagome yelled at the girl. It wasn't until she heard the OOOHHS did she realize they had a crowd.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" yelled the girl at Kagome.

Kagome was about to say something else when a girl to her right came up face to face with the bitch. She had long dark brown hair put in a high ponytail. She had black spaghetti shirt on with dark blue short shorts. She also wore black flip flops. The girl wore little to no make up just like Kagome except for some pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara and a little lip gloss. She was extremely pretty.

"I don't know what you are so mad about Kikyo, you know it's true why you gotta act all offended and shit. You must have screwed at least half of the guys surrounding us right now" said the brown haired girl with a smirk which succeeded in making Kikyo blush a furious shade of red.

"This ain't your fucking business Sango" Kikyo bit back angrily.

"It's my fuckin business if I make it my fuckin business bitch" Sango said this as if daring Kikyo to do something Stupid. Kikyo just ended up walking away but in a way that said this wasn't over.

"Hey, nice to meet you I'm Sango. It's about time someone besides me and my friends stood up to that dumbass Whore." Sango said with a smile.

"Kagome and Thanks but I could have handled myself perfectly" answered Kagome.

"Ohh I don't doubt that but I just love any chance I get to tell Kikyo shit."

"Wait are you new here cuz I've never seen you around before?" asked Sango.

"Yeah I am, I just moved in a week ago." Answered Kagome

"So what you need a little help getting around or what?" Sango asked giving Kagome a knowing smile.

"Honestly, yeah I do. My old school didn't even have ½ of the number of students Shikon High has."

"That's okay. So what you still got to pick up your schedule at the office or what?"

"Yeah I do." Sango nodded and lead Kagome to the office which was just around the corner. When they finally got Kagome's schedule Sango asked to see it.

"Alright" Kagome said while handing her schedule over to Sango. When She had looked over it for a few seconds. She let out a scream that made several people turn and look at them.

"What's the matter Sango?" asked Kagome scared something was totally wrong.

"Ohh my gosh Kagome we have every class together. Isn't it like a miracle?" asked Sango.

"I guess." Answered Kagome a little confused.

"Alright lets go on to Homeroom aight?" said Sango. 

"Sure" answered Kagome.

When they entered the class all conversation stopped. Everyone was looking at Sango and Kagome. (They thought Sango was with Kikyo which was impossible because they

Hated each other with a passion)

Sango seeing this got pissed of and yelled, "What they fuck are you people looking at, She ain't Kikyo dumb asses." With that said Sango walked to the back row which was completely empty. Kagome thought this was weird because in her old school the back row was always filled first but she shrugged it off.

Kagome had just started to talk about random things when another girl walked in and was walking straight for them. At that moment Sango looked over to see the girl and yelled out at her taking Kagome by Surprise.

"Hey Ayame, how you been all summer?" asked Sango.

"Nothing Much same old shit yours?"

"Boring as Hell But whatever" answered Sango.

Kagome thought that the girl was really pretty. (Don't get her wrong it's just that girls know how to appreciate beauty). Ayame had flaming red hair in two ponytails. Her eyes were a yellowish green color. She had on a black mini skirt with suspenders that went over her dark green tank top. She also had on a pair of green flip flops. She just like Sango and Kagome wore little to nothing make up except for a little eye shadow, black eyeliner and Mascara.

"Ohh yeah Ayame this is Kagome, Kagome Ayame. She's new this year." Sango said introducing them to each other.

"Hi" was all that Kagome said.

"Hey, Sango guess who I ran to in the hall just now?" said Ayame after giving Kagome a friendly smile.

"Who?" asked Sango.

"Kikyo, she looked really pissed of for some reason."

"Must be because of what happened this morning." answered Sango.

Then Sango told Ayame everything that happened earlier.

"Wow, Kagome. I think I am already starting to like you." Ayame said with a big Smile.

All that Kagome was able to do was blush as Ayame picked a seat next to Kagome. She had never acted like that in her old school.

Just when the bell rang signaling the start of Class and the teacher was about to speak 3 very FINE looking guys walked in.

The one on the left side was wearing a white muscle shirt with blue baggy pants. He had some white Reebok shoes on. He had greenish eyes and a short brown hair put into a ponytail.

The One on the right had on a black muscle shirt with baggy dark blue jeans. His eyes were a black purple color, black Nikes shoes. His hair was also in short ponytail.

It was the one in the middle that really caught her attention. He had long silver hair that was braided but a few strands had falling framing his face. He had on a gray muscle shirt with some dark blue jeans too and to top it all off he had some gray Adidas on. His eyes were Amber which made it look like they were glowing.

Kagome was taken by surprise when all three of them were heading to where her and her new friends were sitting.

"Hey Miroku" Sango said as they came within hearing shot.

"Hey Sango" answered back the guy with purple black eyes.

"Oh yeah, hey guys this is Kagome and Kagome this is Miroku, Kouga (green eyes) and Inuyasha (Amber eyes)" Sango said.

"Hey" was all that Kagome could manage sense they were all looking at her.

"So that explains it. I thought you were sitting with that bitch Kikyo" Responded Miroku.

"As if, I wouldn't be caught dead sitting next to that dumb hoe, I could get some sort of STD or something worse. EWWWWW" answered Sango with a face full of disgust.

Then they all jumped when Inuyasha screamed out "You guys can go back to your own fuckin business now. Fuck!!"

At his words all of the class went into quick nervous conversation. After this the teacher, Mrs. Nami, decided that it was best if she just let us have the rest of the period free. At her words everyone turned their desks to face their friends. Sango was facing Miroku, Ayame to Kouga and to Kagome's dismay she was facing none other then Inuyasha.

She sat there quiet even though everyone around her was in deep conversation about something that Kagome didn't even try to make sense out of. It didn't help either that Inuyasha had his intense on her for about 20 minutes which was making Kagome nervous or mad at the same time. Just then she was startled when he finally spoke.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah, why?" was all that Kagome was able to stutter out too surprised to say anything else.

"Just trying to figure you why you weren't scarred of me?" he answered honestly.

"Why should I be scared of you?" asked Kagome confused. They guy was Fine yeah but he didn't strike her as a dangerous person.

"No you shouldn't unless you're on my bad side. But most people try to avoid me and my friends."

"Why? Are you guys in a gang or what?" Kagome laughed at her stupidity. That is until everyone in the group turn to look at her seriously even Sango. "Wait are you trying to tell me that all of you guys are gang members, I mean REAL GANG MEMBERS?" Kagome asked a little more serious.

"Yeah, why don't you think anyone sits in the back row? They are reserved for my gang the K-9's and no one else is allowed to sit in it unless your part of the gang. Understand?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure so those that mean I can't hang with you guys or what?" Kagome asked afraid of the answer because she really liked Ayame and Sango.

"Of course you can but people are going to come after you thinking you are apart of the gang" warned Inuyasha.

"I don't give a fuck. Then I'll just join if you let me." Responded Kagome.

"This ain't something to fuck around with got that?" replied Inu.

"Yeah I know but I ain't fucking around either" Answered Kagome.

"Fine you can be initiated on Saturday. THIS Saturday" shot back Inu.

"Cool. So what do you guys do?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing much, brake the law, hang out, fight with our rivals and underground race" Answered Sango. "Some other things but we'll explain that when your official."

"Alright." Replied Kagome

"Hey I'll see you guys at lunch because the bells about to ring" said Ayame just as the bell rang.

"See you later then" yelled Kagome as Ayame walked off in the opposite direction to her next class.

The next 3 classes passed by in a blur. Mostly the teachers just wanted the students to catch up with each other so they left them alone. Although Sango and Kagome did have Miroku for 2nd period in which Kagome found out Miroku's "problem" of grabbing girls asses.

Flashback

Kagome had decided to sit on the right side of Miroku and Sango on his left. They were talking about random things when Kagome felt someone squishing her ass cheek. She turned to see that the hand belonged to none other then Miroku. She got so pissed of that Kagome slapped him hard across the face. It wouldn't have been that bad either if it her weren't for the fact that Sango had picked that exact moment to slap him across the face too for touching her ass too. Miroku was unconscious for a few minutes. When he came to both Kagome and Sango where wailing on him.

"You fuckin pervert, I don't even fuckin know you!!" screamed Kagome

At the same time Sango was saying, "You dumb ass motherfucker. When the hell are you gonna learn not to touch my ass."

By the time that they were both done telling him off Miroku looked scared and wasn't so sure he liked sitting in between the two girls. That thought was quickly forgotten when just 10 minutes later he grabbed Sango's ass again. This earned him another slap across the face. This was repeated five more times by the time that class had ended.

End of Flashback

3rd period proved to be their most hated period because they had Kikyo and her two cronies, Yuri and Mya. The only good thing about that period was that they had Ayame in that class so they spent most of the time gossiping.

4th period they had with Miroku and Inuyasha. That period proved to be okay. Kagome and Inuyasha were talking the whole period but were interrupted repeatedly because of Miroku's Lecherous ways.

Lunch

Kagome was so happy when lunch came around that she practically skipped there that is until she bumped into some one. When the girl recognized who had bumped into her she glared at Kagome and Sango and just laughed.

"What the fuck is sooo funny little slut?" Sango questioned/screamed at Yuri.

With that Yuri put a bitchy face on and bit back to Sango, "Don't fuckin scream at me bitch!! Who the fuck do you think you are!" screamed Yuri.

"I scream at who ever I want to scream at because I fuckin can. Dumbass!!" Sango said his as she stepped up to Yuri. "Besides what are you gonna do about it….. that's right bitch, Nothing so walk the fuck away."

Yuri did as Sango said but not without sending both of them murderous glare.

"Come on Kagome let's go to our table," Sango said pulling Kagome around.

When they got there Ayame was already there waiting for them.

"Hey you guys!! Did you hear those screams coming from the hall?" asked Ayame.

"Ohh yeah I did. Sango told of that girl Yuri" answered Kagome with a laugh.

"That explains it." With that they sat down.

"So were the guys at Ayame?" asked Kagome

"They went to go get some pizza for the gang" answered Ayame.

Just then they showed up with 3 boxes of pizza. When Ayame saw them she drooled.

"I loveeee pizza!!" was all she said in order to answer Kagome's curious look.

Kouga saw the way Ayame was looking at the pizza that he couldn't help but make fun of her. "Calm down Ayame you don't want to get fat do you?" He teased although Ayame didn't take it like a joke and got pissed off.

"Fuck you ass hole." Kouga tried to say he was just kidding and that she had a great figure but Ayame wasn't hearing it. She only clamed down when Kouga offered her a slice of pizza as a peace offering which she took with great delight.

Inuyasha was looking around the room trying to find someone. Not finding them Inuyasha finally told the group. "Hey have you guys seen Kohaku, Shippo, Rin, Kanna or Satsuki?"

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen them all day" responded Kouga.

'What do you mean, you haven't seen them, not even Kohaku?" asked Sango a little worried.

"Don't worry about him Sango, he can handle himself?" Miroku told Sango as he comforted her.

"Yeah you're right. I am overreacting" agreed Sango.

"Who's Kohaku, Shippo, Rin, Kanna and Satsuki?" asked Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Kohaku is Sango's younger brother. They are all part of the gang."

"Ooh now I get it"

Just then a group of girls and boys walked up to them and Kagome guessed they were the people that Inuyasha had been talking about. Her guess was proved right when Sango yelled out "KOHAKU, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

Kagome saw that the 2 boys she could see (Another boy was near the back and behind a girl so she couldn't see him) they both had bruises on their faces but not severe ones.

"Nothing really." Answered Kohaku, trying to avoid his sisters probing hands.

In her opinion Kohaku was pretty cute and looked to be 17 years old like her brother Souta. He had brown eyes and short hair pulled into a ponytail. He was wearing a navy blue collared shirt with khaki shorts that came below his knees and white adidas. The boy next to him was pretty cute too. His hair was red and put in a high ponytail. He had forest green eyes. He was wearing black baggy Dickies, a white muscle shirt and white Timberlands.

"Nothing, then how come you and Shippo have bruises on your faces. Huh?" demanded Sango.

"We were showing this kid Souta around the School when ……" Shippo didn't get to finish the sentence because at the Mention of Souta Kagome screamed out "What? My brother? Where is he?"

The boy that had been in the back had moved to the front when he heard the familiar screech of his sister.

"Souta what the fuck were you doing?" Kagome screamed louder making many people turn to see what was happening. Only to be told to mind there own fucking business by Inuyasha.

"Kohaku and Shippo were showing me around the school when this three fuckers started shit with us" answered Souta.

"Well did you at least kick their asses?" asked Kagome.

"You could say that" answered Souta avoiding looking at his sister in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" countered Kagome getting suspicious at her brother.

"Souta, Kohaku and Shippo kicked the other guys' asses. He is just being modest." The one that answered this time was a girl that Souta had been behind off. She had white blonde hair that reached her shoulder blades. She was wearing a blue spaghetti shirt with short shorts and blue flip flops. She only wore eyeliner and Mascara but she really didn't need it because she was already beautiful. She also looked to be around 17 years old.

"That's true they other three guys did not have a chance against them. They straight up got their asses beat!!" said another girl that was also pretty. Her hair was an orange color. She had it in a half ponytail to the side. She had on a short blue shirt with a red tank top with red flip flops

"And we should know since we saw the whole thing huh Rin?" said the girl with short black hair in a high ponytail with a small bow in it. She had on a shorts overall with a yellow strapless shirt. She had on yellow flip flops and very little make up on, just the basics. She was also really pretty.

"Yeah, Satsuki (black hair), Kanna (white blonde hair) and I saw everything. It was really exciting to watch actually" said Rin.

"We'll then fucking tell us already." yelled out Inuyasha loosing his impatience. Of course Miroku and Kouga nodded in agreement.

"We saw that Shippo and Kohaku were showing around a new kid so we went to say hey to them. When we were just standing there talking to them these 3 fuckers came up to Kohaku and Shippo telling them shit like that they acted all hard cuz they were in the K-9 gang but that they weren't shit and that they could beat Kohaku's ass anytime. Kohaku told them to back the fuck off and stop with their shit talking or they were gonna regret it. The guy got mad and threw the first punch at the same time that the other guy threw a right hook at Shippo when he knew that Shippo was looking at Kohaku argue. Then the third guy went after Souta thinking Souta was going to be an easy Fight. But was that guy was way wrong." Kanna shook her head as she said this.

"The guy jumped on Souta and Souta was too surprise to do anything when the guy punched him in the face. Souta was so pissed of that I am surprised he didn't kill the other guy. He ended up flipping the kid on to his pack and then Souta pinned him to the ground and punched the kid like ten times and every time the kid hit the concrete. Meanwhile Kohaku slammed his guy into the locker leaving a dent on it. He then kneed the guy in the stomach making the guy crouch over in pain. Kohaku then kicked the guy in the face breaking his nose I think" Said Rin.

"Shippo got thrown into the ground when his guy punched him. But he jumped up so fast that the Stupid guy didn't have enough time to react when he saw Shippo charge him, pick him up from the waist and slam him back down in to the ground. Then Shippo picked up the guy up again only to punch him so hard across the face that he knocked that poor fucker out" Finished Satsuki.

"So how come you guys didn't get suspended?" asked Kagome.

"Cuz Rin, Kanna and Satsuki told the Principal that it was self defense. But we still got after school detention for the rest of the week" pitched in Souta.

"Who were the assholes Kohaku?" asked Inuyasha

"They belong to the Demon pack" Answered Kohaku.

"I can't believe that they already want to start shit with us on the First Day of School. Bunch of Dumb asses!!" cursed Kouga.

"Yeah well the school year is just beginning." Inuyasha said this as a threat.

"Wow Souta sounds like your pretty good there" said Miroku making Souta look down in Embarrassment. "I think you should join our gang especially since they already think your in it, what do you say Inuyasha?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"I think your right, what do you say Souta? Your sister is already getting initiated this Saturday" Answered/questioned Inuyasha.

"Sure" responded Souta.

"Alright" Inuyasha Said as the bell rang Signaling the end of Lunch.

Sango and Kagome walked of one direction and everyone else did the same.

After Lunch

5th proved to be very boring none of their friends had this class so they spent most of their time talking. Sango and Kagome couldn't wait until the day was over.

6th period PE ended up being their favorite period after homeroom.

They had Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga in period. But they also had it Kikyo, Yuri, Mya, and some of the members from the Demon Pack.

The girls uniform for PE was outrageous. It looked like someone had decided to make the girls look like hookers. The shorts required were so short that if Kagome bended over half of her ass would be exposed. Sango and Ayame had the same opinion. But they said that they couldn't really do anything about it as She, Ayame and Kagome got out of the Girls Locker room.

It was clear what the guy thought as all three walked across the basketball court and more than half of the guys in there whistled at them. But it quickly stopped when they realized that they were headed towards Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha who were in turn sending murderous glares at anyone that meet their eyes.

They all decided that it be better for them to just hang out on the benches, they were all laughing at stupid things when all of the sudden the guys put on a cold heartless faces. While all the same pulling the girl behind them and standing up. It was then that the girls finally understood the reason why and hold on to the guys harder.

Facing Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga were three other guys. They all looked like ruthless bastards. The one facing Inuyasha had long black greasy looking hair. He would have been cute except for the fact that his eyes screamed out evil.

The Guy in front of Miroku had really short hair and was looking at Miroku as if he was wasting his time. It was pissing Miroku off that he kept looking at Sango from head to toe with a very suggestive look on his face.

Then there was the guy in front of Kouga that had a really arrogant look to rival Kouga's. He had his hair braided just like Inuyasha except his hair was black and Inuyasha was way Hotter.

"What the fuck do you want Naraku?" growled Inuyasha after a few minutes of staring each other down.

"Just wanted to welcome to our school your Bitch" Answered Naraku in a cold dead voice that made chills run down Kagome's spine.

"Cut the shit and tell us the real reason you're here?" said Kouga as he glared at the guy in front of him.

"Watch how you speak to me Kouga" replied the guy with the braid.

"Fuck you, Hiten" snapped back Kouga pushing Ayame further behind him.

"Leave it Kouga this pieces of shit ain't worth our time" cut in Miroku all the while keeping an eye on the person in front of him. Who in return laughed at Miroku and then said "How about you hand those bitches behind you guys and we call it even Miroku."

"In your fuckin dreams only Hojo, you ass wipe" Responded Miroku as he felt Sango's hand tighten around his hand.

"Now, Now Miroku watch your mouth before you say something that could land you in serious problems" Said Naraku.

"Fuck off Naraku your wasting our valuable time here so why don't you just walk away while your still unharmed." Inuyasha said this as he glared at Naraku.

"Your right boys, I am wasting my time with you dumb assses and I have more important things to take care off" Naraku replied as he walked off with his friends behind him.

"I wonder why they really came over" pondered Miroku allowed.

"I don't know but I don't like it one bit." With that said and done he sat back down but with Kagome right beside them. The other two guys followed his lead and that's how they sat the rest of the period until the PE teachers told them to go to their locker rooms and change because the bell was to ring in a little bit.

So Ayame, Sango and Kagome said bye to the guys and walked away together. They went into their locker room took a quick shower and got dressed within minutes. Then they went outside to find out that the guys were already waiting for them.

When the bell finally rang the guys walked the girls to their cars and didn't move from their spots until they saw them leave school grounds.

At the House

When Kagome got home no one was there because her mother didn't get out of work until 10:00 pm and Souta had after school detention. She watched TV. up until 6:00 and by then Souta had been home for an hour (School gets out at 3). He had gone upstairs to his room and didn't come out for the rest of the day. She was tired so she went up to her room and took a nice long hot bath. Afterwards she put on her pajamas and climbed into her 4 poster bed. She lay awake for a few hours just going over everything that had happened that day. _One thing is for sure_, thought Kagome, _I definitely won't get bored here_. With that Kagome fell into a nice deep sleep.

So this is the end of Chapter 1 Tokyo Underground. Hopefully you guys like it. It is my first fanfic EVER so try not to be so harsh. R&R if you think I should keep going or not. Open to any advice (unless it's mean)

Thanxx You

Mizzy Lue


	2. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

**Tokyo Underground**

**By: Mizzy Lue**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Inuyasha or any other character mentioned in this Story. Neither do I own Dickies, Reeboks, Adidas, Timberlands or any other major company mentioned in this fic.**

Summary: Kagome is going to start her Senior year at Shikon High and isn't in good terms with her mother at the moment because of it. Will she learn to like it when she meets the K-9 city gang?

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to post up a new chapter but I wanted to add three more chapters to give readers more of an idea of what this fic is about.

Also I wanted to include some Background Information on each character appearing in my fic so far.

**K-9 Crew/Gang**

**Inuyasha Imatishi**: 18 yrs. Old 6'5 male, Leader of the K-9 Crew. Senior at Shikon High. Hates the Demon Pack, Sworn enemy is Naraku.

**Miroku Matkokio**: 18 yrs. Old 6'5 male, Second of Inuyasha in the K-9 Crew. Senior at Shikon High. Rival of Hojo from the Demon Pack.

**Kouga Kawasaki**: 18 yrs. Old 6'5 male, same power as Miroku in the K-9 Crew. Senior at Shikon High. Rival of Hiten from the Demon Pack.

**Kohaku Sijani**: 17 yrs. Old 6'3 male, K-9 Crew Member. Junior at Shikon High. Close friends with Shippo and Souta. Younger Brother of Sango.

**Shippo Shanto**: 17 yrs. Old 6'3 male, K-9 Crew Member. Junior at Shikon High. Close with Kohaku and Souta

**Souta Higurashi**: 17yrs. Old 6'3 male, new K-9 Recruit. Junior at Shikon High. Close friends with Kohaku and Shippo. Younger brother of Kagome.

**Kagome Higurashi**: 18 yrs. Old 5'7 female, new K-9 Recruit. Senior at Shikon High. Hates Kikyo Strata and her Cronies Yuri Yakio and Mya Maseru. Close Friends with Sango and Ayame. Has a younger brother named Souta.

**Sango Sijani**: 18 yrs. Old 5'7 female, K-9 Crew Member. Senior at Shikon High. Hates Kikyo and her hoes too!! Close Friends with Kagome and Ayame. Has a younger brother named Kohaku.

**Ayame Katra**: 18 yrs. Old 5'7 female, K-9 Crew Member. Senior at Shikon High. Hates Kikyo and her hoes as well. Close Friends with Sango and Kagome.

**Rin Sokaru**: 17 yrs Old 5'6 female, K-9 Crew Member. Junior at Shikon High. Close friends with Kanna and Satsuki.

**Satsuki Majira**: 17 yrs. Old 5'6 female, K-9 Crew Member, Junior at Shikon High. Close friends with Rin and Kanna.

**Kanna Haroki**: 17 yrs. Old 5'6 female, K-9 Crew Member, Junior at Shikon High. Close friends with Rin and Satsuki.

**Demon Pack **

**Naraku Katonah**: 18 yrs Old 6'2 male, Leader of the Demon Pack, Senior at Shikon High. Rival of Inuyasha from the K-9 Crew.

**Hojo Koralu**: 18 yrs Old 6'3 male, Member of Demon Pack, Senior at Shikon High. Rival of Miroku from the K-9 Crew.

**Hiten Hitachi**: 18 yrs Old 6'1 male, Member of Demon Pack, Senior at Shikon High. Rival of Kouga from the K-9 Crew.

**Kikyo Strata**:18 yrs Old 5'5 female, Member of the Demon Pack. Senior and Hoe of Shikon High. Rival with Kagome, Sango and Ayame.

**Yuri Yakio**: 18 yrs Old 5'5 female, Member of the Demon Pack. Senior of Shikon High. Friends with Kikyo. Rival with Sango, Kagome and Ayame.

**Mya Maseru**: 18yrs Old 5'5 female, Member of the Demon Pack. Senior of Shikon High. Friends with Kikyo, Rival with Ayame, Kagome and Sango.

Now On to the Story!!!!

Chapter 2: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…….BEEP, BEEP, BEEP………..

Kagome practically jumped out of bed when she heard the alarm clock go off. She fell on the floor as she tried to turn off the alarm clock because she was at the edge of the bed when she reached over. She landed face down.

"You have got to be fucken kidding me!!!!" Kagome screamed as she picked herself up.

She leaned over and Picked up the alarm clock only to throw it across the room to the wall, where it hit with a big bang. Just to vent she picked up her side table lamp walked over to where the alarm clock had landed and smashed the remainder of the alarm to pieces while massacring the lamp as well.

Kagome dusted off her hands as she looked at her handy work with a wide grin which quickly turned into a grimace when she realized what she had really done for no justifiable reason. Then she groaned when she realized that now she was going to have to buy a new alarm and lamp after school today.

"Just great, Beautiful. I can tell today is just going to be PG" She told herself sarcastically.

What Kagome didn't know is that right behind her was Souta, who had walked in on her rampage. He was there to wake her up because it was already 7:00 am and she hadn't woken up yet Only to find that she was already up and in a very pissed off mood. He decided that it would be better if he just sneaked off without her finding out that he had entered her room without her permission.

Souta had just turned around and was a foot from the door with his hand on the handle when he heard Kagome scream out "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?"

_I was almost free too, DAMN. But oh well might as well start running_ thought Souta.

He was already running out of Kagome's room when he heard her scream out after him "WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING? COME BACK HERE ASSHOLE" as she also started running after her brother.

"Do you think I am Fucken stupid or some shit? I ain't going anywhere near you especially when you are acting like a BITCH!!" Souta screamed out the last words as he neared the safety of his room.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME DIPSHIT?" Kagome was so pissed that she started to pick up speed and gaining on Souta.

"You heard me, Dumbass" Souta shouted over his shoulder.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PIECE OFF.." But Kagome never did get a chance to finish it because Souta had reached his room already and had shut it right in her face.

"You're going to have to come out eventually!!" Kagome screamed at him through the door.

"Yeah but hopefully by then she won't be PMSing any more!" Souta also screamed out through the door.

People could call him a pussy all they wanted for running away from his older sister. Obviously they didn't know what Kagome was capable of when she was really pissed off. He could still feel sting in his balls from when Kagome had kicked him there because he had called her fat. I mean Jesus the only thing that stopped her from cutting them off completely was because their mother had come between them and had told Kagome to calm down. He will forever be scarred, you can bet on that. He decide that it would be better if he took a quick shower, changed fast and got out of the house as soon as possible.

Kagome by this time had walked away from her brother's door and was heading towards her own room with the promise of getting her brother back for what he had done. Of course she still couldn't convince herself that he had violated her privacy and that was the reason why she had acted the way she had.

She took a quick shower knowing that she didn't have enough time to take her time. Once she got out she blow dried her hair to make it nice and straight and then she decided that she wanted to have her hair up in a ponytail today. To add to it she put a black bandana around her head with her bangs poking out from the bottom giving her an OG look (sort off). She decided to wear short shorts that were a pleaded brown color that came to about 5 inches above her mid thigh. They had black suspenders that hung loose from her waist. She was wearing a black muscle shirt and for her shoes she decided to wear some black Nickies. With a last look at herself in the mirror she walked out of her room and stairs in a calmed down mood but she knew that her anger would be on a loose leash today.

She had reached the bottom step and looked up to see none other than her brother trying to get out of the house without anyone noticing him.

Souta turned around to see Kagome glaring at him. That's when he knew that he needed to start running soon and fast.

Kagome wasn't stupid in a no holding back fight between her and her brother, he would be able to beat her to a pulp not because she didn't know how to fight but because he was way stronger than she was. He works out every night which was why he had a six pack but he wasn't bulging either. He had a swimmer's built. Girls at their old school would practically throw themselves at him because not only was his body fine but his face wasn't bad to look at either. Souta had, however, avoided them and he had yet to have a girlfriend much less express interest in a girl period.

While Kagome had been standing there just looking at him, he had started to open a little, inch by inch so that she didn't notice. But just when it was open far enough Kagome snapped out of her daydream and screamed at Souta to start running if he wanted to reach his 20's.

Souta took that as his queue to start running and run he did. He was already inside his Blue Nissan Skyline GT-R car (Look it up if you don't know what it looks like) when Kagome reached him. He put the key in and pressed the gas pedal when he was still in parking.

Kagome jumped up when she heard his car roar. _That little asshole_ thought Kagome, _But I'll show him_. She said this as she walked over to her car which was the same model except hers was cherry red.

Souta knew that Kagome wanted to race the moment she looked over at him and sirked, challenging him.

"HEY SOUTA HOW ABOUT WE MAKE THIS RACE A LITTLE MORE INTERESTING?" Kagome screamed over the roaring of the car engines.

"What you suggest sis?" Souta asked taking her challenge.

"How about if I get to school first you have to kiss…" Kagome stopped to ponder for a moment before answering "… KANNA?"

"WHAT? WHY HER?" asked Souta trying to keep calm. Kanna was a really nice girl that he thought was beautiful from the moment he first saw her three days ago at the First day of school. (It's now Thursday) They had really hit it off from the beginning of course he had also hit it off with the rest of the gang.

"Ohh come on Souta you know you think she's hot." Kagome said wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Souta trying to find a way to get back at his stupid sister got an excellent idea. He had noticed that Kagome always tried to pick a fight when there was nothing to do.

"FINE, but if I win YOU have to KISS INUYASHA!!" Souta gave a wide grin when he saw his sister pale a little.

"FINE but I don't plan on Losing LOSER!!" Those were the last words she said to him because she had shifted her car to go in reverse off of the driveway and on to the street. Getting a slight head start over her brother.

Souta seeing this screamed out, "THAT LIL BITCH!!" as he too reversed on to the street.

Kagome only had a few yards on Souta which wasn't much because he was already gaining on her and fast. Kagome pressed on the pedal and weaved in and out of the lanes. When she looked back she didn't see Souta anymore. _Damn I am GOOD_ Kagome thought_. SHIT_ was the next thought as she looked over to her left and saw that Souta was right next to her and laughing at her.

Souta taking advantage of Kagome's shock pulled up ahead and into the lead.

They were just a few miles from the High School and still neither Kagome nor Souta had any promising leads. In fact they were still tied when the high school came into view and you could even see the students hanging around campus waiting for the bell to ring.

Kagome stepped on the gas some more hoping to catch a quick win. But to Kagome's disappointment both Souta entered the high school gates first by a few feet.

_Man I am Screwed!!_ Those were the thoughts of Kagome as she got out of her car in a very sour mood. She didn't like to lose.

Souta decided not to rub in his win on her because she looked ready to pound someone. All He did tell her was, "You know you have to the bet, Right?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I'll do it don't worry." Retorted Kagome.

Souta had joined Kagome in walking towards were the K-9 Gang hanged out. They were just a few feet way from them when she heard laughs. She looked around and found that a lot of people were staring, whispering and pointing at both Kagome and Souta.

Souta had seen the stares and had chosen to ignore it but he didn't think that Kagome was up for ignoring anything or anyone this morning. He knew he was right when he heard her scream out "What the fuck are you stupid people staring at? Huh, Bitch?"

Kagome had turned to look at a girl that looked to be around the same age as Souta.

The girl obviously to full of herself, decided to ignore Kagome and looked at Souta with lust filled eyes.

_Man this shit is starting to get on my last nerves_ thought Souta as he looked at the girl and saw that she was wearing a shirt that covered anything but her breast. He could see straight to her bra. She was also wearing a skirt so short that you could see her ass cheeks without having to bend down. He should be use to this already since it happened all the time at his old school. But he couldn't stand hoes.

"Can I help you with something bitch? Maybe help you find a brain." This he said with venom wrapped around every word.

It took the girl by surprise because usually guys couldn't wait to fuck her. Oh well he was a guy he would give in eventually.

"My name is Mauri Sato, and I just wanted to talk to you." She answered innocently.

"Yeah right don't you mean fuck me rather then talk to me." Souta corrected this time keeping his voice cold and neutral.

"You don't have to be such an ass you know." This time she answered in a little "offended" tone.

"I can talk to a hoe however the Fuck I feel like it. If you don't like it then just take your skanky ass and walk away." He said this time a little more forcefully.

The girl did walk away but not without glaring at both Souta and Kagome first. While secretly promising that Souta would be hers and hers alone.

Kagome had stayed quietly at Souta's side through out the whole conversation. She couldn't help but be proud of her lil brother for telling off the lil hoe.

Everything came back to a normal mood when she heard her good friend Sango scream out "HEY KAGOME, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE ALREADY."

Right after the shout she heard a resounding SLAP. Kagome of course being around this people for four days already and they had gotten pretty close in a sort period of time, knew that sound to mean that Miroku, the pervert, have touched Sango's ass.

Kagome came up to the group to see a very pissed of Sango stomping a seemingly unconscious Miroku. She greeted everyone and then she returned her attention to Sango.

"Hey Sango" Kagome said to get Sango's attention back.

"Ohh hey Kags" Sango answered as she looked down at Miroku to give him one last glance before walking over to Kagome and hugging her. "So what was that hoe talking to you about?"

"She wasn't talking to me so much as she was talking at Souta." Kagome answered.

"Ohh, Kohaku and Shippo have to deal with that all the time too. It's a good thing that none of the guys in the gang are into hoes or I would have gotten out already." Sango answered.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Kagome replied.

"So you guys know what all the noise was about earlier?" asked Kohaku.

"It sounded like two cars racing in the front of the school" answered Kouga.

"That's because it was two cars racing Dumb ass" this time it was Miroku talking with a slight dazed look in his eyes.

"How do you know?" Shippo asked.

"I know cars, trust me." Miroku answered.

"Besides I saw the two racing cars and I know that the two racers were none other then Kags and Souta." Ayame pitched in.

"Really now, well, well sounds like you to like to step on the gas huh?" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome and Souta.

"So what's your point?" asked Kagome a little defensive.

"No nothing at all, that's actually a good thing in my gang. Take it as compliment. So what were you guys racing for anyways?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing really" answered Kagome as she hit her brother in the ribs as he tried to answer the question, making Souta bend over in pain.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Inuyasha stated while staring down at Kagome, who was finding it hard to hold her own under his intense gaze.

"Fine, If I won Souta had to kiss Kanna. There happy?" Kagome said pouting a little.

Kanna, who had been trying to see if Souta was okay, had stood up right away at the mention of her name. At the same time she turned a furious shade of red. Souta could only smile at her apologetically.

"What if Souta won?" Inuyasha pushed on.

"Well if he won, I would have to kiss you" Kagome blurted out and refused to meet Inuyasha's stare.

"Who won then?" asked Miroku.

"Souta won" whispered Kagome loud enough for them to hear her.

"Isn't that interesting" but it was Kouga who responded seeing as Inuyasha was in temporary shock.

"Why is that Interesting?" Kagome asked a little confused.

"Well Miroku and I met Inuyasha at his house and decided to have race to the school. I bet Inuyasha that if I won he would have to kiss you and Miroku would have to kiss Sango." He answered with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well if I won Kouga would have to kiss Ayame and Inuyasha would have to kiss you." Miroku said.

"And if I won Miroku would have to kiss Sango and Kouga to Ayame." Inuyasha was the one to speak this time, coming out of his shock.

"So who won?" asked Sango hoping to god that Miroku had won.

"Inuyasha but not by a whole lot" Shippo answered. "Kohaku and I saw them when they got here".

"So that means that Miroku and Kouga have to complete their dares?" Sango asked looking like someone had told her she was dying in 7 days.

"Yeah" Miroku answered her.

"What if we refuse to let you guys kiss us" Sango demanded. Ayame nodded.

"We won't give you the chance to" replied Miroku as he walked over to Sango and kissed her fast before she could say anything else.

Sango was so shocked that Miroku took advantage of her non responding body to place his hand on her lower back and the other behind her neck to have more leverage over the kiss. He deepened the kiss by sticking his tongue into her mouth and savoring her. He could tell that she was really enjoying it because she was moaning and kissing him back. Miroku was really starting to get horny because Sango had unconsciously pressed up tight against him rubbing him painfully in a certain area so he taught it better to break the kiss before he did something that he really might regret.

Sango took a deep breath as she felt Miroku break the Kiss. She had a slight flush on her face from the intensity of it all and looked up at Miroku who had a wide grin on his face while preparing himself mentality for the slap that was bound to happen, But it never came so he looked down to see that Sango was to embarrassed to do anything.

Just then Ayame screamed as she felt someone grab her from behind.

Kouga had moved himself to be behind Ayame. He had turned her around to face him and pin her to the big tree that was right next to were they hung out. He had both her hands pinned above her head with one of his.

When he pressed himself against Ayame, she blushed seeing as she was in a very compromising position. His knee was pressing slightly into her center which made her turn another shade of red. It also didn't help that she had on a short skirt.

Kouga then leaned down and started to place small kisses from her neck to her mouth. He decided to take her lips hard making her moan out loud. That is when he decided to come into her mouth and fully taste her. He chucked when he felt her start to taste him in return. That is until he felt her shift a little to the side causing her to rub up against him in a very sensitive area. This caused him to moan too. It was getting a little too hot so Kouga decided to step away from Ayame who was gasping for breath. She looked flushed and her lips were a little swollen from Kouga sucking on them lightly but still Kouga thought she looked as fine as always.

Kagome decided to get her dare over with already so she walked over to Inuyasha and looked up at him to give him the hint to lean down.

When Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was right in front of him and he couldn't help but give her an arrogant smile before leaning down to allow her to give him a kiss.

Kagome didn't expect Inuyasha to lean down wrap his to arms around her waist and pick her up so that she was now a few inches above him. He then took her mouth and started sucking and licking her lips asking her for entrance.

When Kagome refused to open up, Inuyasha decided to shock her into it. He grabbed her legs and made her straddle his waist. To top it off he grabbed her ass which really did make her gasp and he took full advantage of it. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and explored every single part that he could get to. He knew that she was liking it because she started pressing up against him wanting, begging for more. Inuyasha then made the kiss deeper and a little rougher making Kagome moan in his mouth. He was the one surprised when Kagome complied, she bit his lower lip making him moan out. He was really starting to get horny and wanted to do a little more than kiss but somehow he knew that Kagome wouldn't go for it. So he slowed down the intensity of the kiss until they finally broke apart. Only thing is he didn't feel like letting her down just yet.

When Kagome finally got her breath back, she realized that Inuyasha hadn't let her go yet and the gang where all looking at them with varying emotion on their faces. She slowly felt herself blush.

"You can let me go now" she said in a small whisper so the only Inuyasha could hear her.

"What if I don't want to?" Inuyasha countered.

"Please let me go" she pleaded as she started struggling causing her too rub on to ultra sensitive areas.

"Don't do that "he bit out threw gritted teeth.

"Well then let me go asshole" she answered starting to get pissed off.

However they both froze when they heard a familiar voice say "Gosh Kagome I didn't know that you were such a whore. Have some decency."

This was followed by two very unpleasant laughs.

"Ohh shut the fuck up Kikyo. You're no one to talk Bitch!" Sango said stepping up to Kikyo, Yuri and Mya.

Kagome walked over to stand beside Sango when Inuyasha finally decided to let her go. Ayame seeing the Showdown walked up to them to and was right in front of Mya. (So it was Ayame, Kagome, and Sango. Facing Ayame was Mya then Kikyo and Yuri)

"I wasn't fucking talking to you Sango so stay the fuck out of it" Kikyo retorted.

"It's okay Sango I can take care of this piece of shit and put her in her place." Kagome told this to Sango as she saw her friend ball up her fist ready to make a hit. "Looky here Bitch if you want to get your ass kicked nice and hard then keep breathing my air but if you don't if you want to keep your perfectly powdered face scar free then I suggest you get the FUCK out of my face, stupid bitch"

Just when Kagome had finished saying all of this to Kikyo they heard Ayame scream out at Mya. "You little Bitch. You tried to hit me when I wasn't even looking."

"Like it makes a difference I can still kick your stupid ass anytime" Mya replied.

"Really, well if you feel like that then why don't you prove it to me." Ayame taunted her.

"Fine Bitch it's your funeral." Just after that Mya swung at Ayame but missed.

Ayame had ducked the punch and aimed one of her own punches to Mya's stomach. She didn't miss. This caused Mya to bend down in pain which Gave Ayame the chance to grab her hair and start punching her several times in the face. Mya tried getting at Ayame's face a few times but she only got a hit once causing a bruise to form on the side of her face.

"You gonna pay for that dumb hoe" Ayame said as she kneed Mya in the face. Then she kicked her in the stomach causing Mya to fallback on the ground. Ayame then jumped on top of her and started to roll around in the grass with her.

The K-9 gang could be heard cheering on Ayame especially Kouga. A small ring had already formed around the 6 girls wanting to see a good fight. Everyone knew that it had to be good if it was between the K-9 gang and the Demon pack.

Kagome was however a little occupied at the moment and so was Sango for that matter to notice any of these. Kagome had been watching the argument between Ayame and Mya when she heard Sango scream at Yuri that she was fucking with the wrong chick which was quickly followed by a loud crack. Sango had punched Yuri on the side of the nose which caused blood to come out. But that didn't stop Sango one bit. She picked up Yuri and then slammed her hard on the ground. When Sango got on top of Yuri, Yuri kneed her in the stomach and then went after Sango's hair.

Sango was so pissed of because it had taken her a while to get her hair up the way she wanted it. So she went after Yuri with much more motivation.

"So you want to start pulling hair huh bitch?" Sango then leaned down grabbed a big chunk of Yuri's hair and started to pull at it at the same time she started to throw left and right hooks at Yuri while Yuri just laid there helpless.

Kagome wasn't able to see much more of Sango's fight either because Kikyo had decided to kick Kagome in the stomach. Kagome fell to the ground pissed and in pain. So she got up did a back flip that hit Kikyo in the chin. She then turned to Kikyo and Said "Bitch please, not even if joking around could you ever win me." Just then she walked up to Kikyo punched her first in the eye causing it to go black almost instantly and then across the face that the whole crowd heard the loud crack of her jaw popping. This effectively knocked her the fuck out.

Before Kagome could really take advantage of her win she heard teachers running towards them. Sango and Ayame were already standing up and looking at each other when they teachers finally arrived.

"What has happened here?" one rigid looking teacher asked.

"Well I thought it be obvious since there are three girls on the ground bleeding." Kagome answered.

"Watch how you talk to me young lady you are already in enough trouble as it is" the teacher shot back.

"I don't see why they would be since they fought in self defense" Inuyasha said with a threat in his voice. The K-9 gang had joined the crowd a few minutes ago but there was a deep part in the crowd where students didn't want to come within 5 feet of them.

"Even If that is rue there must be some sort of punishment" the teacher answered back but cowering a little seeing as Inuyasha and the rest of the guys were not only taller but glaring at him.

"I think that is up to the Principal to decide don't you" this time it was Miroku who said it.

"Fine, let's go take them there then. Will some one please carry these three girls up to the office?" the teacher asked but no one volunteered.

"NO ONE? Fine then you three boys over there pick these girls up" he said pointing at Souta, Kohaku, and Shippo seeing as he was too scared to ask Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga.

"FUCK NO, I ain't touching those hoes" responded Shippo with a sneer on his face.

"No way in hell I am either" replied Kohaku.

"You have got to be fuckin kidding me" Souta said.

"Will no one help them?" seeing as no one answered him he turned to Kagome, Sango and Ayame and told them, "You girls did this to them, you carry them. NO EXCEPTIONS!" As he saw them about to argue.

They did as they were told although they did have some "accidents" along the way to the office so that by the time they got to the Principal's office they had twice as many bruises and cuts.

The gang had decided to go along with them and the teacher was too scared of them to say anything against it. They did, however, have to stay and wait outside the office.

"Well what do you have to say about this whole ordeal?" Mr. Satukiko, the principal, asked the three girls.

"Nothing much really except maybe self-defense" answered Ayame honestly.

"Self-defense? These girls have all together a broken nose, cracked ribs, black eyes and cuts everywhere, while you three have maybe 5 bruises total." He questioned them.

"Not our fault that they can't back up their shit. They looked for it" Replied Kagome with a little attitude.

"Fine you three leave me no chose but to suspend you and your little gang for the remainder of the week." Mr. Satukiko said with an evil smile.

"WHAT? THE WHOLE GANG? Buy they weren't even in it just us three?" Sango screamed at him.

"I am convinced that the leaders sent you girls to jump those poor defenseless girls" Mr. Satukiko said.

At his words all three girls' jaws dropped. Kagome was the first to recover.

"You have to shitting me" she asked him.

"No Miss Higurashi I am not and if you don't be quiet I will expel all of you." Mr. Satukiko said this as if daring them to.

"That won't be necessary, _sir_" Ayame replied quickly, but managing to sound insubordinate at the same time

"You may leave now and be warned that you have ten minutes to leave campus and not return until Monday next week."

After that all three friends walked out of the office with defeated looks on their faces to face the gang.

"What happened?" Miroku asked them.

"We are ALL suspended until Monday" Sango responded.

"Wow that's harsh. You didn't even start it" Kouga commented.

"I don't think you understood right Kouga. We were all suspended meaning the rest of the gang too" Ayame clearified.

"That fat bastard I am so getting back at him for this" Inuyasha said while cracking his knuckles.

"Don't even try, he said he will expel all of us if we don't listen to him." Kagome warned.

"I don't give a fuck" Inuyasha snarled back.

"I do because I don't want to start all over somewhere else." Kagome said.

"Fine then I won't do anything" Inuyasha said giving in.

"Thank You" Kagome told him.

"Feh" was all that Inuyasha said as he\ turned the other way to hide his smirk.

"So what do we do for the rest of the day, its only 8:30 am?" Rin asked talking out loud for the first time all day.

"We can go to mine and Souta's house if you guys want. My mom isn't there until like 10:00 pm" Offered Kagome.

"Sure why not I have nothing better to do." Sango shrugged.

"Me neither" Ayame said.

"Alright let's all go then if Kags doesn't mine" Miroku pitched in.

"Sure I don't care" Kagome answered.

"Everything set?... Okay then because we have exactly I minute to get off school property." Inuyasha asked.

"Run!!" Kouga screamed so that everyone would hurry up and get into their cars.

Through out the whole school the roar of all 12 engines could be heard roaring as they left campus.

**Okay so that is the 2nd chapter. I don't know if I like it as much as the first, it felt a little off to me so this time you guys have to review please. And I remind you not to be too harsh. **

**THANK YOU!!**

**Mizzy Lue**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Tokyo Underground**

**By: Mizzy Lue**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Inuyasha or any other character mentioned in this Story. Neither do I own Dickies, Reeboks, Adidas, Timberlands, Porches, Lexus or any other major companies mentioned in this fic.**

Summary: Kagome is going to start her Senior year at Shikon High and isn't in good terms with her mother at the moment because of it. Will she learn to like it when she meets the K-9 city gang?

**Chapter 3: Truth or Dare**

_Damn!! To think that I was the number 1 rider in my town besides Souta, is crazy. Compared to these guys they were crawling_ Thought Kagome as she passed by Shippo's black on black 2005 Lexus LF. But it wasn't easy she had to step on the gas hard.

They had left the School grounds about 5 minutes ago. Kagome had told everyone her house address and Miroku decided to make it a competition there. If the guys won the girls had to cater to them for the rest of the day and vice versa. It had started innocent enough until the guys started to play dirty. Souta and Kohaku had decided to close in on Kanna so that she slowed down and then Miroku and Kouga decided to keep closing of Sango and Ayame so they couldn't get ahead. Kagome was the one that caught on to their game first and called the rest of the girls on their cell phones to make a plan to get back at the boys.

Kagome passed Kanna in her yellow Audi R8 and gave her the signal to start that part of the plan. Kanna then came even with Kohaku's orange Dodge Viper to get his attention. Then Kagome went up to Rin and gave her the signal too. Rin nodded and moved up ahead with her metallic pink Audi Avus Quattro car. Just when Rin pulled even with Kohaku's car, Kanna had gotten his attention telling him to look to his left, where Rin was. When Kohaku finally got what she was saying he turned to see that Rin was driving without her shirt on, only her pink bra. He then looked at her in the face to see she was licking her lips seductively. Kohaku was only snapped out off it when he had to swerve from hitting the car in front of him effectively slowing him and Shippo down (He had just pulled behind him).

_SUCKERS!!_ Kagome smirked.

"Sango start the second phase now" Kagome commanded over the phone. (They had traded phone numbers on Tuesday)

"Are you sure you want me to do this Kags I mean…"

"Sango stop being suck a pussy and Just do it unless you want to be at Miroku's perverted whim for the rest of the day" Kagome shot back.

"HELL NO!!" Sango responded.

"Okay then, just fucken do it, Shit woman" Kagome said hanging up the phone and speed dialing Ayame's number.

"Ayame, commence phase 2, I already told Sango" Kagome told her.

"Okay Kags" Ayame said before she hung up.

Kagome then looked up ahead of her to see two cars move in on either side of their targets.

Sango had the Sky Blue Dodge Viper move next to Miroku's car, a dark metallic purple Lexus LF, beside the driver's window.

At the Same time Ayame moved close to Kouga's candy apple green Ferrari F430GT in her white 911 Turbo Porsche.

Kagome didn't have to be that close to know what was happening. At this very moment both Ayame and Sango are suppose to coax Miroku and Kouga to roll down their windows. Then they would take off their bras seductively while they were watching (Without taking their actual shirts off) and then throw them (the bras) at their faces effectively blinding them enough to slow them down and the girls to pass them by.

That's exactly how it happened so that now all the girls were right behind Souta, Shippo (he had regained control of his car shortly after the incident with Kohaku) and Inuyasha but not to close that it would catch their attention.

Good time for phase 3 and then we have the win within reach. So she called up Kanna and Satsuki to tell them that it was go on phase 3.

Satsuki in her gold 911 turbo Porsche gained speed enough to be within Shippo's rearview mirror. The same was for Kanna except she would be behind Souta's car.

They were suppose to tail their targets first. Then call them up and tell them something shocking enough to make them look through their rear view mirror. She had left the actual conversation making to the two girls knowing that they weren't going to let her down. She of course planned to ask them later though.

Within seconds and to Kagome's shock she saw that both cars swerved dangerously close together but they managed to regain control almost immediately not without the desired effect though. They were now behind Kagome and the girls behind her but were gaining speed fast so Kagome put in the last phase of the plan into play quickly.

Kagome then speed up to Inuyasha's car and caught his attention almost immediately when he looked over and saw that she had on no shirt or bra.

Inuyasha was so in shock that he pressed on the brakes hard driving him to the back with the rest of the guys. He snapped out of it when he heard his cell phone ring.

"You poor Bastard, so I am guessing you fell for their conniving ways as well." It was Miroku.

"What the fuck are you talking about asshole?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well they slowly shocked us all enough to take the lead." Miroku answered a little more than pissed.

"ARE YOU FUCKEN KIDDING ME!!! THOSE LITTLE BITCHES ARE GONNA GET IT!!" Inuyasha screamed out.

With that he hung up and pressed on the gas hard. He was speeding up at an alarming rate but who gives a fuck as long as those bitches didn't win. He didn't serve anyone.

Miroku saw this and decided to follow him. Before long they were all head to head with the girls. Kagome's house was just around the corner so that everyone pressed on the gas some more hoping to get there first.

Inuyasha had been into the racing life a little longer so that he had picked up a few tricks a long the way. So he decided that this was the perfect time to use one of those.

He picked up speed all the way until he reached the corner. Then he did a hard left turn, his car picked up from the left side so that it was slanted to the right. This caused him to not loose any speed on the corner like the rest of the gang. He reached Kagome's driveway 5 seconds before the rest of them arrived.

When they all stopped all hell broke loose. The girls were saying that the guys had cheated while the guys said that they had cheated.

"WE DID NOT CHEAT!!" Ayame scream out.

"Oh no, then what do you call it when you toke off your bra and threw it at me" Kouga said right back. "And you can't have it back either, I'm keeping it."

"NO YOU ARE NOT, GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!!" Ayame scream even louder.

"Nope" was all that Kouga answered with calm.

"WHY YOU…" Ayame started only to be cut off by Kagome.

"Let it go Ayame, He wants to make you mad so that you can jump around and see your tits dance"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Ayame walked up to Kouga and raised her hand up about to slap him but the slap never came.

Kouga had grabbed her around the waist so fast that Ayame wasn't able to react. He pressed her body against him and spoke into her ear so that only she could hear him.

"Why would I want to see them when I can feel them?" He followed up by placing his hand over her shirt and rubbing it a little.

Ayame turned beat red from embarrassment and anger. She kneed him so hard in the balls that he feel down and grabbed himself trying to soothe it. He did manage to choke out "You BITCH, that fucken hurt"

"You deserved it dumb ass." She replied, a little remorse feeling her at causing him so much pain.

"Ayame, Sango, you guys can borrow some of my bras if you want. We're close to the same size so it shouldn't be any problem." Kagome offered.

"Yeah that would be best since you all have to walk around in your panties and bras anyways" Inuyasha finally spoke out.

"WHAT!!!" They all screamed.

"What you heard, we won so you serve us" Inuyasha answered. The guys were all smirking at themselves.

"We can't so that it's embarrassing my brothers here." Sango argued.

"Yeah, mine too" Kagome added in.

"I honestly don't give a fuck if I see you in your underwear. I see you like a sister Kagome. What do you say Kohaku?" Souta asked.

"Same shit here too" Kohaku answered.

"But it's weird" Ayame persisted.

"Your lucky we didn't say to walk around naked" Kouga replied with a hint of a threat. He had returned to normal a minute ago.

He didn't seem to be in a good mood at the moment so Ayame decided to keep quiet. She didn't want to give him a reason to make his threat true.

"Alright everything is settled thus far, we should go into the house" Souta said walking to the entrance of his house and opening the front door so that everyone could walk in. The girls entered rather reluctantly.

"Where do you think you are going" Miroku asked suspiciously as he saw all 6 girls walk towards the stairs.

"Upstairs to my room so that we can all take off our clothes." Kagome answered coldly.

"Fine but you guys can't take longer then 10 minutes" Shippo added with a smirk at Satsuki who in return glared at him.

"FINE!!!" Rin answered.

**In Kagome's Room**

"I can't believe I am going to walk around in my bra and undies in front of 6 guy no less." Kanna said exasperated at the situation.

"You ain't the only one honey." Ayame responded.

"Hey at least our underwear match our bra's right." Kagome added in gloomily.

"Yeah I guess you are right. I'm just happy that I didn't wear my thong today." Sango added in.

"Well at least you guys look good in your underwear. I feel fat in mine" Satsuki admitted.

"Are you fucking kidding me, chick. You have a killer body. We all do for that matter." Rin counseled.

"You are so right about that. Why do you think we have all those haters and admirers at school? We ain't popular for nothing." Kanna admitted.

"I know I guess I am just feeling nervous right now." Satsuki confessed.

"Don't worry, if anyone tells you anything bad, I'll pound them" Kagome said.

"Okay you guys we better go before the guys have heart attacks." Ayame reminded everyone.

"Okay" everyone answered.

**In the Living Room**

"Be quiet, they are coming down already." Shippo announced to the group.

The girls entered the room to find out that all eyes were on them which made them even more nervous about what they were going to do. In the lead was Kagome which was followed by Sango and Ayame side by side. Next were Rin, Kanna and Satsuki.

"You guys can stop starring." Sango taunted as they all walked in and sat down on the sofas.

"Would you if you were a guy and were starring at six very sexy looking girls" Kouga answered.

At his words the girls all blushed different shades of red.

"Okay guys pick who you want to be your personal servant for the rest of the day." Inuyasha announced.

"Alright I chose Sango." Miroku said extending his hand to grab Sango's.

"Satsuki" Shippo called out with a wide grin on his face.

"Rin" Kohaku replied.

"Ayame" Kouga said fourth.

"Kanna" Souta came next.

"And that leaves Kagome for me" Inuyasha finished off.

All the girls were lead to their place by their master for a day.

"You assholes are treating us like objects you own" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha.

"That's because for the rest of this day you are exactly that" Inuyasha responded while walking over to Kagome and slapping her on the ass. "You can't do nothing about that either or I will make you take off your clothes. Understood?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fine" Kagome answered back meekly. "What would you like for us to do at this moment?"

"For right now" he said as he sat down on one of the single sofas "I want you to give me a back massage."

Kagome had no chose but to listen. _I'll get you back for this Inuyasha; I swear I'll get you back_ She promised.

"Kanna get me an orange pop from the Kitchen" Souta asked/demanded.

"Sure, _I'd love to_" she added venomously.

"Hey Ayame why don't you go with her and get me something to eat, you don't mind do you Souta?" Kouga asked Souta.

"Not all Kouga" Souta answered back.

"Well I want a drink too. Satsuki can you go get me one." Shippo asked.

Satsuki got up from the sofa where she had been sitting and walked into the Kitchen with Ayame and Kanna without saying a word at Shippo.

They returned a few minutes later with soda for the guys and some chips.

They passed the entire afternoon like this. The guys wanted something and the girls gave it to them. The girls sort of got used to the fact that they were in underwear and got a little more comfortable. They still did what they were told but right after that they would go back to the group and talk and laugh.

"So Kanna, Satsuki, what did you tell Shippo and Souta that made them react so quickly?" Kagome asked politely.

Seeing as they were in a group around the middle of the room her question echoed throughout the room making everyone stop what they were doing to listen to their conversation.

Kanna and Satsuki saw this and just shook their heads refusing to answer Kagome's question.

"We'll if she doesn't want to answer I will especially since Satsuki did it to me. She told me that it made her really hot and horny when she saw me race. She told me that she couldn't help but touch herself so I turned around to see her licking her fingers and winking at me. What was I suppose to think?" Shippo countered.

"Yeah well Kanna told me that she couldn't wait to be alone with me so that she could screw my head off. I was confused so I turned around to see her flash me" Souta said with a smile on his face.

By this time Satsuki and Kanna where so red that it would make a tomato jealous.

"Really now, well it seems to me that they seemed desperate to show off their assets" Kohaku said.

Kouga gave Ayame a glowering look before saying. "You are so right. Ayame come and sit on my lap"

Ayame new for a fact that Kouga wasn't so happy with her yet for this mornings incident so she had tried her best not to anger him all day, which had worked so far so she decided to give in without question. She walked over to where he was sitting and sat at an angle so that she could see him directly in the face or the room if she wanted to. She was looking around the room because she found Kouga looking at her in the eyes to intense when she felt a hand grab her face and turn it harshly to face Kouga.

"Oww that hurt" Ayame said to him, trying to get him to release her.

"You will look at me and only me you got that" that was all that Kouga said to her.

After Ayame had been sitting there for about 5 minutes she started to move around restlessly but she stopped immediately when she felt something poke her on the side of her thigh and she knew exactly what it was. She looked at Kouga for an explanation but he just gave her an arrogant look. So Ayame thought it best if she scouted herself to the left a little so she wouldn't have to feel it.

Kouga saw what she trying to do so he decided to grab her by the waist lift her up and make her straddle him. So know there was no escape.

Ayame couldn't help but gasp when she felt him pressing against her core especially when the only thing covering her where her baby blue boy shorts. Seeing the predicament that she was in she decided that fair was fair. She was going to make her feel as uncomfortable as she was so she started grinding herself into him making him growl deep inside his throat. She was shocked to find that it pleased her to hear him.

Kouga couldn't believe what Ayame was doing. It had shocked him so much that he had almost groaned out and the last thing he wanted was for the rest of the guys to see what he was doing. But he couldn't help his urge much longer because Ayame looked so hot in her underwear and he was already horny as hell. He held Ayame in place while he trusted into her lightly but enough to make her moan out softly.

Ayame couldn't believe the sensations she felt through out her body. She knew that if she didn't stop herself now she would lose what little control she had over the situation. So she let herself lean into Kouga trying to get herself back to normal.

Kouga felt her lean into him successfully stopping all motion and he decided to follow suit. He knew that this wasn't the time or place to get into it.

Little did they know that everyone in the room were to into their own thing to notice much of anything going on around them so they had obviously not seen Ayame and Kouga's.

It was 7:00 pm by the time that they snapped out of some sort of trance. It's like they had slept the whole time because the whole thing was a big blur and no one really remembered anything.

But slowly they all returned to their normal charming selves.

"I'm BORED" Satsuki yelled out to no one in particular.

"What the fuck do you want us to do about it?" Kohaku replied.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING" she answered back.

"Like what?" Miroku insisted.

"I don't know… How about truth or dare? That would be exciting wouldn't it?" She suggested.

"That's a stupid little kid's game." Shippo retorted.

"No Pin the tail on the donkey is a stupid little kid's game. We can play that instead if you like and you can be the donkey." She told Shippo.

"Any more arguments?" she asked the group as Shippo stood in front of her with his mouth open in utter shock.

No one said a word because Satsuki had this killing face on and it wasn't put off one bit by the fact that she was close to nude.

"That settles it then everyone get in a circle around the center of the room," Satsuki ordered.

Everyone moved slowly and silently to the floor. Starting from Kagome to the right it went Sango, Kouga, Souta, Kohaku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Ayame, Kanna, Satsuki, and Rin. One side was girls and the other was guys and all the guys expressed exactly how they felt about their view by grinning perverted.

"You fucking asshole, stop looking at me like that it makes me want to gag." Sango glared across from her to Miroku.

"What do you fucking expect from me when you are showing me you're perfectly shaped pussy?" Miroku answered earning laughs from all the guys while the girls just glared.

"Fucking Sicko" was all that Sango managed to say threw her rage. She had been sitting with her legs spread out and had completely forgotten that she had on only her bikini bottoms. So she rearranged herself so that both her legs were to the side and underneath her while she laid her hands out in front of her to cover up anywhere Miroku could sneak a peek through.

"I agree with Miroku, can't complain about the view" Inuyasha said aloud while looking straight at Kagome who was leaning forward on her hands making her breast press up together.

Kagome ended up turning 10 shades of red in less then 5 seconds while she avoided looking at Inuyasha in the face but she did lean back enough to keep her breast from looking too obvious which was near to impossible because she was a C cup just like the rest of the girls.

"Seeing as everyone has already formed a circle, can we start already?" Kohaku asked the group while looking at Rin who was sitting with her legs crossed in front of her and giving her a seductive grin.

Rin ignored it by rolling her eyes.

"Alright then who wants to go First?" Rin asked the group seeing as there was no way of getting out of it and only hoped for the best. "No one? Fine then we will pick a number from One to Twenty and see who gets to go first. Satsuki can pick the number since she thought of it in the first place."

"Alright, I have chosen my number. Everyone guess." Satsuki announced.

"5"- Inuyasha

"15"- Kanna

"20"- Souta

"8"-Kouga

"12"-Rin

"2"-Ayame

"18"-Shippo

"10"-Kohaku

"4"- Kagome

"11"- Sango

"17"-Miroku

"My number was 5 so that means that Inuyasha gets to go first. Go ahead you pick who you want" Satsuki said.

"Alright, Kagome TRUTH OR DARE" He asked.

"Truth" Kagome asked wearily.

"Fine, Are you a virgin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I am." She answered back reluctantly.

"GOOD!! Your turn" Inuyasha replied.

"What do you mean good?" She asked wearily but seeing as he didn't look like he was going to answer her she gave up and went on to pick her person. "Miroku, truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He answered almost instantly.

Kagome stayed quiet for a minute thinking about her dare when she decided to make him feel the way the girls felt.

"Take off all of your clothes except your undies" She smirked.

"Aww you don't want to give the girls a show or what?" he responded teasingly.

"Yeah like anyone wants to see your sour piece of shit body." Sango replied smartly.

"Are you sure you're right about that?" Miroku questioned while taking off all of his clothes except his boxers.

_DAMMN!!!!_ Sango restrained herself from saying that aloud the last thing she wanted was to give the ass reason to act even more perverted. She couldn't help it though that Miroku had a six pack going on with the beautiful lines that lead down under his boxers. He was tight everywhere she could see. At least now I know why he acts the way he acts. He really is delectable looking. I would definitely FUCK him if I was Drunk and he wasn't a total perve.

"What babe like what you see because you can see more than this if you come into the bedroom with me." Miroku teased.

"As if you dumb ass dip shit. I wouldn't screw you if they paid me 1000 dollars for it." Sango answered hurriedly trying to cover her real feelings.

"SURE!! So Sango Truth or Dare?" He asked menacingly.

"Truth" last thing she wanted was for Miroku to dare her something unthinkable.

"Would you screw me? Honestly now?" he asked.

"Depends on my state of being?" She asked right back.

"Doesn't matter and stop trying to avoid the fucking question" He shot back.

"I am not!! But I guess the answer is yeah" She replied not meeting Miroku's eye.

"Hahahaha, If you want we can" he offered.

"Ohh just shut the fuck up will you? Soo Shippo Truth or Dare?"

"Umm Dare" he responded.

"Make out with Satsuki for a minute." She dared.

"That's all? Fine" He got up and walked over to look at Satsuki who was at the moment glaring venomously at Sango that is until Shippo completely covered her vision.

Satsuki couldn't believe that he was actually going threw with it. Even in times like this he managed to make look arrogant. _Look at him acting like his God's Fucken gift to the world. Bastard!!_

That was the last thing she thought before she was fully occupied by Shippo's fierce and demanding gifts. He had bend down in front of her and leaned his weight on his left hand as he pressed into her.

Shippo couldn't help but grin inwardly as he battled with Satsuki's tongue. He was trying to get her to respond and before long he had her moaning under him. She had let herself go into a 120 degree angle. So Shippo had all the control and he relished the fact that her breast were also pressing up in to his chest making him get extra horny.

"Excuse me but I think the goal was 1 minute not 2." Rin announced so that Satsuki came back to her senses and shoved Shippo off of her. So he lost his balance and fell on his ass.

He barely contained the rage with him and pleased himself by giving Rin a murderous look.

"Sorry But I don't have any wish to see you screw Satsuki, Okay." Rin shot back.

"I am with her there Shippo." Kohaku agreed.

"Ohh Fuck off Both of you" Shippo snarled back.

"Anywho's it's your turn" Kouga stated.

"Right, well Kouga truth or dare" Shippo asked.

"Dare of course." Kouga responded arrogantly.

"Give Ayame a hickey right above her nipple." Shippo demanded.

"WHAT? No fucken way I am going to let him do that. It's gross." Ayame screamed out in out rage.

"Not up to you it's my dare and I never back down from a dare." Kouga answered.

"You ass hole, I ain't going to let you…" Ayame never got the chance to finish her statement because right at that instant Kouga got up and walked over to Ayame. He grabbed her harshly by the shoulders and pulled her up and then pushed her to the closest wall raised her up so that her breast were at level and pulled her bra down enough that he was just a centimeter away from exposing her whole breast. He placed his tongue so abruptly to her left breast and started licking it relentlessly. Ayame couldn't help but moan deep inside her throat that only Kouga managed to hear. He couldn't help but smile while still keeping up with his sucking and licking.

Ayame stood motionless looking down on Kouga who was driving her senses off the wall. What made it all the worse was the fact that while his tongue teased her body his eyes had locked with Ayame's. He looked incredibly irresistible. Then she almost cried out when he bit down hard not so much because it hurt but because it gave her extreme pleasure. She slowly realized that he had formed a rhythm going on that was the reason for her responding body.

A little passed a minute and Kouga stopped and removed his mouth from its place in Ayame's breast to reveal an almost purple mark. He raised up her bra to cover it up but taking advantage by sticking his thumb into it and rubbing it a little causing it to go hard pleasing Kouga tremendously.

He then released her and lead them back to the group who had waited for them in silence.

"Alright my turn. Kohaku truth or dare" He asked while giving Ayame a quick hungry look that only she was able to see. She blushed lightly but chose to ignore it.

"Truth I guess" Kohaku responded.

"Pussy!!" All the guys taunted while Kohaku just flipped them off.

"What's something you've never done with a girl?" Kouga asked.

"I've never fucked a girl face to face or let them touch me." Kohaku stated simply.

"Cool, your turn" Kouga said.

"Alright, Ayame Truth or Dare" Kohaku asked.

"Truth" Ayame answered.

"Would you ever give Kouga head?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I guess so if the mood was right." She answered honestly.

"Impressed" was all that Kohaku said. "Your turn."

"Alright, Kanna truth or dare" Ayame asked.

"Umm dare" Kanna repeated.

"Walk over to Souta and grope his dick." Ayame finished.

"FINE" Kanna let out a sigh and walked over to Souta and stuck her hand in his pants which were loose.

_THIS FUCKEN SUCKS, I AM GOING TO GET ALL HORNY AND SHIT!!_ Souta thought crazily.

Then he heard Kanna gasp silently as she finally found her goal_. I didn't think he'd be that big but then I have nothing else to compare it too._ She felt him go rigid and thought she had hurt him so she started to withdraw when she heard him say "No keep going" low enough so that she only heard. So she did as she was told.

Before long Souta had a boner the size of a bat and it was noticed by everyone around him because of the huge bulge in his pants. (Exaggerating a LITTLE!!) When he couldn't handle it much more he decided to move away or he would have a little "accident".

Kanna saw what she had done to him and knew she had accomplished her goal so she turned around to sit in her seat blushing slightly.

"Okay My turn and I pick Satsuki." She said. "Truth or Dare"

"Truth" Satsuki replied.

"Have you ever had oral sex?" She asked mischievously. 

"Nope, never had sex." Satsuki answered.

"Nice, your turn." Kanna replied.

"Okay then Souta truth or dare?" Kanna asked.

"Truth" he responded.

"Who would you fuck senselessly in this room?" she ended.

"YOU" He answered with absolutely no hesitation that it made Kanna blush furiously.

"Honest but that isn't the problem is it, it's getting me to agree to screw your lame ass huh?" She cut back trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I wouldn't say that" Souta smirked.

"I ain't easy shit stick, you have a better chance of screwing that Mauri slut." She shot back.

"Yeah right I ain't that desperate for a fuck. But moving on, Rin truth or dare?" He asked so abruptly that it took a second to register in Rin's brain.

"Huh… Ohh Dare" she answered without really giving it much thinking over. _Fuck did I just say that!! I am soo stupid sometimes._

"Go sit on Kohaku's lap and give him a small show."

"I need music for that" She stated lamely.

"No prob, I got it" Kouga answered. He grabbed the control to the stereo and raised the volume to almost painful. I'm in love with a stripper was on.

_How appropriate_ she thought. _Ohh well the sooner it's over the better._

She walked over to Kohaku who was sitting on the ground and started to move her hips seductively. She then forced him to stand so she had better leverage. She danced around him rubbing up against his body that made him go instantly hard.

She was now behind him so close that he could feel her breast on his back and her breath on his neck. She walked to his side and rubbed herself down his leg before she went right in front of him. She bent down and made her way up slowly warming him all the way to his groin.

He couldn't help that he grabbed her by her waist and pushed her on him so that if they were both naked he would be deep inside her right now.

Rin gasped at the contact between her core and his boner. She was now standing up straight but Kohaku had yet to let go of her so they were grinding up against each other for the rest of the song. When it finished Rin was flushed from the intensity of the dance itself.

"All right my turn now. Inuyasha truth or dare" She asked.

"Dare" he answered arrogantly as ever.

"Go feel up Kagome" She stated.

"That's all? Not very creative are you" Inuyasha said as he stood up walked up to were she was sitting and looked expectantly down at her.

All that Kagome could do was stare back up at him. Her neck was starting to hurt when she was grabbed abruptly and lifted up and pushed to the nearest wall. She had begun to struggle until she realized that it was only Inuyasha.

"What the fuck is your problem couldn't you just have asked me to stand up asshole." Kagome still had to stare up at Inuyasha even when she was standing up and that was beginning to despise it.

_From up here I have a great view of her breast _he stated mentally. He had to admit that it turned him on when she was furious at him. _Better make her a little more mad and uncomfortable_.

Kagome couldn't believe what had just happened. She had just been staring up at him when he leaned down far enough so that he could reach between her legs and cupped her. He then leaned a little closer to her and raised her up to his eye level. He then placed his knee in between her legs and pressed against her pussy to draw a throaty moan from her. He couldn't help but smile; he took tremendous pleasure from knowing that he could coax that kind of reaction from her.

Kagome was unable to brace herself for what came from that position. All of her senses were on overload. Her body was on fire and very sensitive to that when Inuyasha cupped her breast through her bra she almost screamed out in pure ecstasy. He was squeezing it slightly so that it brought her both pain and joy. While he did that to her he moved his knee in and out of position causing her to become very wet. She had never felt like that before so it was a whole new experience.

Inuyasha knew that his pants were becoming soaked with Kagome's juices but he didn't mind it one bit. He was especially happy when she felt her reacting to that position and was starting to rub herself on him. He took it as an opportunity and finally slipped his hand under her bra so that he had direct contact with her nipple. He had been rolling his thumb for just a few seconds but that proved to be to much for the innocent Kagome so he decided to calm things down before even he couldn't do shit about it. He stopped his teasing on her breast and moved his knee away.

Kagome whined and pouted because she missed the warmness. She looked up at Inuyasha with questioning eyes and Inuyasha responded by going to her ear and tugging on it a little before saying into it softly. "Not the right time."

"Fine" she said. Inuyasha had obscured the groups view from their actions which now that she thought about it was a very good thing to have done.

"Umm can you let me go now?" She asked a little confused.

"Not unless you want them to see you all wet. I can hide my pants with my shirt but you can't exactly hide your boy shorts from them right?" He stated simply.

"OHH" was what Kagome said when she finally understood what he said. She had looked down to find her boy shorts soaked. _It's a good thing we stopped then_ She thought.

A few minutes later she was dry enough to not seem noticeable. They walked back to the group who had started their own conversations. They did however take notice when Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the group.

"It's about damn time." Miroku said faking exasperation.

"Oh shut your trap, Miroku before I shut it for you." Inuyasha threatened.

Had it been someone else not his friends they would have run away by then but Miroku and the rest of the guys were used to Inuyasha's threats. Then again they were all as intimidation as Inuyasha when they wanted to be.

"Calm down your machones Yasha, I ain't one of your pussy boys to boss around." Miroku said half joking half serious.

"Yeah Yasha you may scare those weak pussies away but not us" Kohaku stated.

"Whatever" Inuyasha said ending that discussion.

"Well It's been fun hanging with your guys but it's almost 9 and my parents aren't going to be too happy with me for getting suspended." Kanna said getting up.

"Yeah your right I need to home to." Ayame agreed.

"Me too" Satsuki and Rin pitched in.

"Yeah well my parents don't tell me shit but Yasha, Miroku and me have something important to do, right guys" Kouga announced.

"Yeah that's true I had almost forgotten." Miroku said becoming serious.

"What are you gonna do?" Kagome and Sango asked at the same time.

"None of your damn business that what?" Inuyasha responded.

"Don't have to be so rude about it Inuyasha" Sango reproached at him.

"Whatever, anyways we better go or we won't make it on time. Later." Kouga said as he went right through the front door with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Well Kagome and Kohaku should be heading back home too." Sango said interrupting the silence that had fallen in the living room.

"Yeah we all better go change. Let's go to my room" Kagome said a little distracted.

"Okay" Sango replied.

Kagome was lead the girls up to her room and when they came back down all they saw there was Souta and Kohaku talking quietly.

"Where's Shippo?" Satsuki asked.

"He had to leave cause his mom called him all hysterical and shit." Souta answered.

"Ohh okay. Well see you later Kagome" Satsuki said turning around to give Kagome a hug.

"Bye you guys" Kagome said giving the hug back.

Slowly they all hugged her and left right afterwards.

Sango and Kohaku were the last ones to leave the house.

"Exciting day wasn't it sis" Souta said from right behind her.

"Yeah you could say that." Kagome responded in a far way voice.

Alright that's the 3rd chapter. Sorry it took me so long. But I had to visit a university for three days and my cousins came and visited for their spring break. I specially thank all the readers who have kept up with the story so far. You will be mentioned in the next chapter.Promise And remember R&R. Welcome Ideas for upcoming chapters. Although I do have the next two already planned. All in my head HEHEHEHE!

Love all of you!!!

Mizzy Lue


	4. WAR!

**Tokyo Underground**

**By: Mizzy Lue**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Inuyasha or any other character mentioned in this Story. Neither do I own Dickies, Reeboks, Adidas, Timberlands, Porches, Lexus or any other major companies mentioned in this fic.**

Summary: Kagome is going to start her Senior year at Shikon High and isn't in good terms with her mother at the moment because of it. Will she learn to like it when she meets the K-9 city gang?

Sorry it took me forever to update again but I had all of this shit to do that I just couldn't find enough time to do everything. But I finally finished the chapter and so READ IT!! Hopefully you guys like it.

I will be saying thanks to all of my reviewers at the end so stick around.

**Chapter 4: War!!!**

Inuyasha woke up with a groan. He slowly started to remember all of the events of last night after Kouga, Miroku and him had left Kagome's House. He had a serious hard one and was grateful that he wore baggy pants that day or that it was dark by the time they had left.

They had left to meet up with his older and very annoying older half brother Sesshomaru.

Flashback

"Come on Inuyasha, your brother is going to be pissed with us for being late to the meeting." Kouga said as Inuyasha was taking his sweet ass time walking to the warehouse on the outskirts of Tokyo. They had left their cars parked around the corner in a building that had been the abandoned long ago and now served as the gang's garage. It had an underground passage that came up next to the back door.

The warehouse looked crappy and empty from the outside but on the inside it was a whole different deal. It only had 3 levels above ground but below there was at least ten. There was a dining hall, kitchen, rec rooms, gym, and some other rooms that dealt with artillery. Shit they even had a personal medical staff in case they had some minor injuries (anything short of death). Yes they had it good.

"Kiss my ass asshole. Shesse can fuck off for all I care." Inuyasha retorted. Him and Shesse weren't what you call brotherly towards each other for personal and private family matters.

"Easy for you to say, you're his brother" Miroku told him.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha snarled at him.

"Just that Shesse would never actually kill you if you screwed up and shit but he wouldn't think twice about it if it were someone else." Miroku stated simply.

Inuyasha said nothing because he new Miroku was right.

They had reached the back door and knocked 3 times and waited a whole minute before someone came to open the door. It was procedure.

"What to you so fucken long?" Inuyasha said.

"Of course, you should know that?" The man answered back. He was maybe 20 years old and had know Inuyasha long enough to ignore his comments. He was handsome and about 6'4 tall. But don't let his appearance fool you; he was as deathly as his brother when he needed to be. He had certainly been an asset to the group.

No one knew that the K-9 crew was actually a front for one of the worst and very powerful gang in the city except for the actual members. The Assassins were feared by many and challenged by few. It was set up so that the K-9 crew recruited and after they finished high school they were initiated in to the Assassins were you had to prove your self worthy.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!!" Inuyasha waved it off and instead asked Pry (Guy who opened the door) where his ass of a brother was at.

"He is in his study and try not to piss him off any more." Pry added to the retreating form that was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha choose to ignore the warning and lead the way up the stairs to the end of the hall where you had enter the elevator. It was the only direct route to his brother's study and only a few could use it.You didn't get in unless your voice and password were recognized by the voice decoder. You seriously gave up every single right to privacy the moment you walked into this god forsaken place, every area in this place was monitored 24/7. They knew who you screwed, if you took a shit, if you showered even if you were poking your damn nose. But all of the security was required because this was the Head quarters of the Assassins and the K-9 crew. The problem wasn't just getting in, it was getting out… Alive.

"Did Shesse say why we were here for?" Miroku asked the other two.

"No he didn't say shit all he did say was to get here at 9:00 pm and it's now 9:15." Kouga answered.

"Shit he is so gonna kill us" Miroku responded.

"Shut the fuck up you guys know that he can hear and see everything." Inuyasha managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Oh shit I forgot about that." Kouga said quietly.

"Hold on to your balls boys" Inuyasha said as the door to the elevator opened to show a long hallway with a huge majestic door at the end.

They were immediately assaulted by a shilling breeze that was the bottom layer of this whole complex.

"Suits Him huh" Inuyasha stated more then asked.

The other two just nodded because they knew exactly what he meant. They slowly made their way to the end and flinched when Inuyasha didn't even bother to knock before he kicked the doors wide open.

"Dammit Inuyasha, do you always gotta piss him off?" Kouga glared at Inuyasha.

"What can I say it's in my nature" Inuyasha answered back.

The other two groaned in unison, this was the start to a long, long night.

"Hello little brother" Shesse said coldly.

_Yup he is pissed the fuck off. Maybe I should have had a good fuck before I came here._ Inuyasha thought this as he saw that his brother looked ready to kill him and couldn't help but smirk.

"What took you so long Yasha" Shesse asked with out an ounce of curiosity.

"We have lives to live Shesse" Inuyasha taunted his brother further.

"I don't give a fuck Yasha, you be here when I tell you to be here. The reason why you are here is because you have a mission tonight. I want Miroku, Kouga and you to go out to the races to night and scope out anything suspicious." Sheesse yelled at him.

"Why what's going on Shesse?" Inuyasha asked a little more serious this time. "Suspicious how?"

"Anything that looks out of order, Got that. Now go and I expect a full report by tomorrow at 8 pm." Shessse said out loud with a voice clearly stating that the conversation was over.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga walked out of Shesse's office without a word. Even Inuyasha knew better then to bait his brother when he was in such a foul mood. Not that he was scared of him but that he didn't feel like wasting his energy on something so pointless.

Once they were out of the elevator, the back door and in their cars driving did Inuyasha three-way Miroku and Kouga.

"So what you guys think?" He asked to both.

"I don't know man this shit is pretty shady." Kouga answered first.

"Yeah I know, something is going on that Shesse doesn't want us to know yet." Miroku added.

"He was way to tense for being to tense. Let's check it out first okay." Inuyasha said.

"The biggest race today is at the Miniroky Park. Jaguars are racing against the Pythons. It's been brewing for a couple days already so there should be a lot of shit happening there, That's our safest bet."

"Yeah that ought to be fun especially since they both banned us from being at their races." Miroku said sounding all too happy.

"This is going to be interesting. Talk to you guys there then." Inuyasha said.

"Aight" both Miroku and Kouga said at the same time. Inuyasha then turned the phone off.

It was at least a 30 minute drive to the park but the way that they drove they'd be there in 15 minutes.

On the way over there he couldn't help but think about Kagome and the way she looked when she was all flushed and was practically glowing with her own sexual hunger. Just thinking about her gave him a hard on. He could image what she would feel like underneath him screaming his name out as she came.

Inuyasha only snapped out of it when he heard a horn honking. He was on the opposite side of the road. Inuyasha swerved back into his lane right before they would have crashed. _Shit maybe I shouldn't think about her until later._

After that little incident Inuyasha bumped up his system so high that his ears would still be ringing the next morning. But he needed to keep himself on tract. In 5 more minutes they would arrive.

"Damn Inuyasha what the fuck is wrong with you man?" Miroku said walking up to Inuyasha the moment that he stepped out of his car.

"Nothing Miroku stop being such a bitch will you" Inuyasha said angrily. He wasn't in the mood tonight for shit.

"Miroku leave him alone, you have to be blind not to see what his problem is Miroku" Kouga said. When Miroku gave him a questioning look Kouga just sighed and aimed his eyes towards Inuyasha's crotch. When Miroku finally got what Kouga was talking about he had a big lecherous grin on his face.

"I am sorry to tell you this but me and Kouga don't roll that way bud."

"Shut the fuck up Miroku and stop being such a perv. You know we are in a mission." Inuyasha snarled at him which brought the other two back to the reason why they were here.

"Find but I ain't going any where with you unless you make that go away" Miroku sated and Kouga nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to look like some fag" was all that Kouga said.

"Ohh my fucking goodness" Inuyasha screamed out in exasperation. He then turned around and readjusted his pants to best disguise himself. When he was ready he turned back around and led the way to the crowd just a few yards away.

From the moment that they came into view everyone stared which was the hint that something was going to go wrong. Not one guy ever liked the idea of the girls stopping to ogle other guys right in front of them. Not only that but the girls from all around them throw themselves at them. Which by now Inuyasha and the other two were used to but it didn't make it anymore bearable. Of course if they ever had the urge for a quick fuck finding someone was never hard. But they held no challenge and were predictable so they ended up repulsing Inuyasha more then turn him on.

They had come to the part of the crowd were it was most dense. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga would have had to push themselves through if not for the fact that he crowd parted as they approached their goal which was to get to the front were the real action was happening.

The moment they broke through to the front they were confronted by the Pythons.

"What the fuck do you three think you are doing here, Inuyasha" The leader of the group questioned with a glare.

"Ohh you know just scoping for competition but so far I have yet to find any." Inuyasha replied lazily.

"I thought I told you that you and your sorry ass crew was banned from being at our races." The leader growled out.

"Watch how you talk to me Dante you ass. Don't want to make you look bad in front of all your pieces of shit people.

"You watch your mouth Inuyasha. You are outnumbered here." Dante said smugly.

"That's the problem stupid. We can take on your whole crew and come away with barely a scratch. But I doubt that you, Dante, want to risk that." Inuyasha challenged darkly.

Everyone knew not to take Inuyasha's threats lightly. 

"Just don't cause any fucking problems Inuyasha. Especially nothing like last time" with that Dante and his people walked away.

"Guy is such a little bitch, if you ask me. Last time we didn't even cause that much trouble." Kouga said angrily.

"Really, didn't we blow up to of his peoples cars and got into ten fist fights in less then 4 hours." Inuyasha stated plainly. "Oh and by the way does he know you screwed his precious bitch Tamia?"

"Nope he doesn't need to know that so keep your trap shut you ass wipe" Kouga threatened.

"Whatever. Let's get going on what Shesse told us to do already. We better split up too, it's less noticeable alright." Miroku stepped in to cut off the argument that was about to start.

"Yeah you're right. Let's meet back here at 12:00 am aight." Inuyasha said already walking away.

Kouga and Miroku then went their separate directions as well.

Inuyasha had been wondering around the crowd for about an hour already and he had yet to see anything of major importance so his thoughts started to drift off to a certain person (GUESS WHO!!!) that he would love to fuck for the rest of the night but he couldn't because he was here being his brother's little spy.

He had caught a glimpse of Kagome when she was sex hungry and that above all had made him hard as rock. 'SHIT STOP THINKING ABOUT HER. GET YOUR ASS FOCUSED ON THE JOB.' Inuyasha reprimanded himself. But his mind didn't want to listen. He kept imagining bodies rubbing up against each other, lips clashing, tongue's sucking. 'SNAP OUT OF IT ASSHOLE.' He would have gone back to imagining certain explicit acts had it not been for the fact that in the shadows he saw the Python and Jaguar meeting with none other then the Demon Pack leader Naraku.

'What the fuck? I better go find Miroku and Kouga and tell them this shit. Since when are those three such good friends. Something is going down.' Inuyasha retreated with such feline grace that it seemed inhuman.

He had been looking for about 10 minutes when he saw Kouga. But he grimaced when he saw that he was in the center of a circle with some other guy he didn't recognize.

"Come on ass hole. I'm ready for you. Taught you said you could pound the shit out of me in less then 5 seconds yet I'm still standing." Kouga taunted his opponent.

"You won't be so cocky when I'm threw with you." The man threatened.

"Well I'm waiting." Was all the Kouga bothered to say.

Inuyasha wasn't stupid he may not always get along with Kouga but he had respect for him. He was always down for getting dirty and knew how to handle himself. He was one of very few that Inuyasha trusted with his life. Kouga had yet to lose to anyone not in there gang.

"CRACKKKKK!!" just a few seconds later a piercing scream rang through out the night.

Inuyasha had watched almost in slow motion Kouga flip up behind the rushing man turn to face the man and punch him in the jaw. But what caused the loud crack was none other then Kouga reaching for the man's hand and breaking it in two. Kouga could be brutual.

"Kouga stop showing off and get yourself over here NOW." Inuyasha said loud enough for Kouga to be able to hear him.

People turned to look at Inuyasha like he was fucken insane for talking to the man who had just broken a man's hand in half without even breaking a sweat. That is until they recognized that it was non other then Inuyasha the leader to the K-9 Crew.

" I aint your dog, ass shit." But he none the less complied because he saw the way Inuyasha was holding himself very rigid. He only did that when something was seriously bothering him and it usually meant trouble.

"What's up Yasha?" He asked.

"I'll tell you in a little bit but we have to find Miroku fast."

Kouga saw that Inuyasha wasn't feeling in the mood to joke around so he thought it best to look for Miroku.

In 20 minutes the were able to find Miroku groping some girl that didn't mind one bit. Of course none really complained about it unless they were the girls from the gang like Sango since Miroku was fucken fine.

"Hey HENTAI, get your ass over here now pronto" Kouga yelled out about 3 feet from where Miroku was standing.

Miroku turned to face them with a big grin that disappeared the moment he saw Inuyasha with a serious face.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Time to go now" was all that Inuyasha bothered to say especially since this was no place to discuss business. Not on Enemy territory anyways.

"Alright" Miroku left without even saying bye to the girl that he had been groping so recently.

The girl seeing him leave yelled after him to stop and come back if he wanted to get laid tonight. Miroku would have ignored the girl if not for the fact that she had yelled it for everyone to hear.

"I got better things to do babe" Miroku said as he started to walk away towards where Inuyasha and Kouga were waiting for him.

"What are you gay or some shit like that? Never mind I take back what I said, I want a real man not some pansy." She through this at him hoping he would come back to prove that he was a man. She wasn't about to let this god get away from her without fucking him first.

"Think whatever you want Bitch I don't really give a shit." He was already in his car.

The crowd and girl had followed all of them to where they were parking.

"Nooo please don't go, I'll do anything for you. Please!!"

Miroku had already turned his car on when the girl frantic to get him to stop had opened his door and jumped into his car.

'FUCK NO. THIS BITCH DIDN'T JUST JUMP INTO MY FUCKEN CAR WITHOUT MY FUCKEN PERMISSION.' Miroku was pissed now.

"Get some fucken dignity and get out of my car right NOW!!" Miroku said threw clenched teeth.

"No you are going to have to kick me out of your car first." She said thinking that he wouldn't dare besides she was Kani, Drako's (leader of the Jaguars) little sister. She had him in the bag now.

"Fine" Miroku grabbed Kani harshly from around the shoulders and dragged her out of his car threw his side of the car. "Don't you ever get into my car without my permission again Bitch." With that said he closed his door and followed Inuyasha and Kouga out the park.

"You'll pay for this!!" Kani promised silently as she picked herself up.

'He's going to be mine and only mine'

She slowly made her way to her brother's car.

"Miroku pick up your fucken phone." Miroku heard Inuyasha's voice through his cell.

Forgetting all about the crazy bitch and remembering why they had left in such a hurry.

"What the fuck happened out there?" He asked.

"Inuyasha saw Dante, Drako and Naraku talking privately tonight. He thinks that they might be planning something soon" Came in Kouga's voice.

Miroku wasn't in the least surprised. They always called three way.

"So what are you gonna do Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I can't wait until tomorrow to tell Shesse what's going on so we're going back up to HQ."

'FUCK' The only time Inuyasha went to see Sesshomaru twice in one day without being ordered to was when they were in deep shit. Last time it had happened was 5 years ago and they had gotten in a gang war with the Blue Devils. It had lasted two fucken long years and many on both sides had died but the Assassins and K-9 had come out victorious. Nobody spoke of them they had simply disappeared.

"Inuyasha don't you think that you might be overacting a little." Miroku hoped he was.

Inuyasha knew what Miroku was thinking of but he knew what he saw hadn't been a friendly meeting. But how he wished he was wrong.

"No" he finally answered.

Miroku stayed silent to this and knew that Inuyasha didn't want to go any further until they were in the Warehouse.

They made it to the warehouse in 15 minutes since they were all driving 150 mphs (don't know how much that is in k's)

They left there cars in the garage and made their way to the entrance only to be greated by Pry again.

"I'm surprised Inuyasha" was all that he said. He knew Inuyasha very well so there for he knew when to back off.

Inuyasha was at the elevator doors in a mere 5 minutes and once the doors opened up to reveal the hall that lead to her dear brother's hall he had to restrain himself from running to the office.

Inuyasha kicked open the door this time to a very startled group, Sesshomaru was the only one not surprised at the sudden interruption.

Inuyasha saw that Shesse was in an important meeting but he didn't give a shit he had to tell his brother.

"What the fuck-" Shesse was cut off by Inuyasha.

"We are about to go to war big brother." It was a statement more than a question.

One of the Advisors to Sesshomaru's left laughed at the news.

"Of course not you silly boy." It was Brion. Inuyasha never trusted that man for some reason but he had to put of with him because he was Shesse's advisor. He was a small weak looking man that wore Armani suits and refused to talk to anyone below him.

"I believe Brion that he was talking to me therefore it's up to me to answer" Sesshomaru answered coldly.

"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir" Brion said vowing his head.

"Now Inuyasha I suggest that you keep your mouth shut unless you are sure, Sorry sirs but I must call this meeting over and we will pick it up tomorrow at 9 in the morning. Good night." Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look that told him to wait until everyone had left.

The moment the door closed, Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha that was anything but comforting. Sesshomaru for the first time in Inuyasha's memory looked tired and worn.

"I've been expected as much for a while long I am quite surprised to find that you didn't realize it earlier. I have had mean spying for a few weeks on other gangs. It would seem that that Bitch Naraku is trying to gather the forces against us. Dumb asses think that they can gain power by submerging the Assassins and K-9's but boy is those fuckers wrong. But I cannot take any real action at the moment since I know that they have knowledge of all of my movements."

"Are you trying to say that we have a traitor among us?" Kouga finally spoke up.

"Yes Wolf we have a traitor among is which is why I most be extra careful. I only a few at the moment you three are among those." Shesse answered.

"Fuck, do you have an idea over who it could be?" Miroku stepped in.

"I have my suspicions but I will keep those to myself at the moment at least until I have more evidence."

"So what are we suppose to do mean while?" Miroku

"Nothing until they officially declare war with us but I suggest that you are all at you peak for a few days weeks if needed."

"Yes Sesshomaru we understand." Kouga agreed

"What will you do once they do declare war?" Inuyasha asked.

"Level 1 lockdown."

The moment that those words penetrated into the other three they went stock still. There were 3 levels. The 3rd level was just that by 8 pm you better be in your house. Mostly when there was other gangs were warring. Level 2 it's required for all members to sleep in the warehouse. Although everyone can still go about there normal business they have to be in by 6 pm. It was used to wait out the threat of war. Level 1 was when you were at the warehouse 24/7 unless you were told otherwise. You slept, ate, lived there. It usually wasn't used but when it was announced it was taken seriously. It meant that we were at war with another gang.

Many thought that a complete lockdown was stupid and only made for an easy target. These people were stupid. The warehouse was probably the safest place to be. Under that old warehouse there was solid steel and the army itself would have problem penetrating it without sounding off an alarm. Above ground they owned about 3 acres in every direction starting at the warehouse. But below it expanded for about 10 miles wide in every direction and then they were about a mile deep. The outer wall was solid steel and if they somehow did manage to penetrate that they had the alarms to deal with. This was followed by none other then the members which in itself was another almost impenetrable wall. The only entrances from the ground level to the underground were the elevator and then there was the stairs that ended at a solid steel door meant to withstand a c-4 explosion no problem. It was anything but an easy target.

"So then we should just sit back and be normal." Inuyasha finally said. He hated being passive.

"Yes so pretend like you don't know shit." Sesshomaru looked at all there of them pointedly before saying. "And try not to cause any more trouble then there already is. Tell the rest of your gang to watch out too. I'll update you as soon as I have more info."

The conversation was officially called to an end and they all know to not argue the point. It was already going to be one in the fucken morning. If not for the fact that they had been suspended Inuyasha would have just skipped out.

No one said anything the rest of the way to their cars. They were all to exhausted to say anything and even if they weren't what could they say. They were going to war and that was final. No talking about.

So they all just spit up to go their separate ways home. (Yes Sesshomaru and Inuyasha live in a big mansion but Shesse prefers to stay at the warehouse half of the time. Close to the office. You know how this business people are).

m nt stock still.

suggest that you are all at you peak for a few days weeks if needed."ick

**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**

**Lady Kunoichi**

**Yasha-girl**

**MoonDemoness468**

**dino girl**

**sackimitama4me**

**lunarcat12**

**miya**

**MyInuYashaObsession**

**fireinu01**

**This people have kept me writing this story so far. If you want to get on my appreciated reviewers list then just REVIEW!!! I'm looking to expand. Besides no harm in that right.**

**All of you that want to see some lemony action are going to have to hold on for a little bit sorry but it would sound to stupid on my part to just add in some raunchiness in the middle of like nowhere. Got to time it perfectly Right. But don't worry I'll happen soon. I think I might add in a good fight scene next chapter. Not telling who though so keep reading to find out.**

**Thanxx you all muncho.**

**MizzyLue**


	5. Initiation Day Part 1

**Tokyo Underground**

**By: Mizzy Lue**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Inuyasha or any other character mentioned in this Story. Neither do I own Dickies, Reeboks, Adidas, Timberlines, Porches, Lexus or any other major companies mentioned in this fic.**

Summary: Kagome is going to start her Senior year at Shikon High and isn't in good terms with her mother at the moment because of it. Will she learn to like it when she meets the K-9 city gang?

Still Inuyasha POV!!!

**Chapter 5: Initiation Day Part 1**

'Oh yeah yesterday was just full of events' thought Inuyasha to himself. He finally looked up at the clock and saw that it was barely 8:00 am. "What the FUCK? Why am I waking up so fucken early today when I got no school to go to. FUCKKK!! Screw this I'm going back to sleep."

He had just found the right spot when his fucken cell phone rang with Miroku's ringtone "Shake that Ass" (old song but it goes right!!) "I am gonna kill that fucker." Inuyasha said as he went for his cell and answered. "What the fuck do you want?" He screamed into the phone.

"Shit Inuyasha I ain't deaf stupid ass. SOMEONE ISN'T A MORNING PERSON. I was only calling to tell you that we have to move up the initiation day for Souta and Kagome to today instead of Saturday. And before you start telling me off Shesse's decision not mines." Reading Inuyasha's thoughts perfectly well.

"You've got to be shitting me. Why didn't he tell me this shit yesterday, I could have had some extra time to get everything together instead of a few hours. Alright well come over to my house so that we can go out to the garage and take care of all of this shit. I'll call Kagome and Souta tell them about the change of plans. See yah." Inuyasha hanged up and immediately called Souta's cell.

"Who the fuck is this?" A groggy and seemingly pissed Souta asked.

"It's me Inuyasha. Just calling to tell you that there's been a change in plans, the initiation is today and not tomorrow. Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Nah man its no fucken problem but why the change?" Souta was finally starting to wake up.

"I'll tell you tonight. Show up to the garage today by 10 am okay, the one I told you about on Wednesday. Tell Kagome about the change in plans and the meeting too." Inuyasha threw the phone onto his big king size bed wrapped in blood red satin sheets.

He made his way to the joining bathroom and jumped into the shower so that he could fully wake up. He got out ten minutes later and went to his dresser to pick out his clothes for today. He ended up picking some baggy black dickies and a black wife beater shirt with his black Adidas. He pulled his long silver hair into the braid. Once he was ready he grabbed his cell and 9 mm which he placed in his front pocket for easy access.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that Shesse had moved up the day of Initiation because he knew that official war would be announced very soon.

He was already at the foot of the stairs when he heard the knock on the door that was Miroku.

"Took you a while to get here, we are taking both cars." Inuyasha said as he made his way to the garage that would be more appropriately called a showroom since they had Ferraris, Porches, Lamborghinis, Lexus, BMW's, and any other expensive car you could think off. Inuyasha just headed for his and got in.

Miroku had walked back to his car and was starting it up when he heard Inuyasha call his name out.

"Miroku hope you remembered to be armed, don't want you to be defenseless out there." He teased.

"Don't worry about me, I am more then armed." He answered back.

"GOOD, let's not talk until we get to the garage." Inuyasha then rolled up the window and speed off towards the gates with Miroku following closely behind.

30 minutes later

The garage was an unofficial hang out place for the gang mainly because they hadn't really planned it to be on. It came from the fact that the guys and girls were always fixing up their cars to make them of even higher performance. They did have a professional mechanic that was there at all times. It also helped that it was next to the Gang's personal race track which was used for underground racings and for testing their cars abilities.

Inuyasha arrived at the large two floor building to find that almost all of the gang members' cars there. Obviously Miroku had taken it open himself to tell all the members about the change in plans. There were only 40 members total making them the smallest crew, this of course wasn't counting the members of the Assassins. Yet these twenty alone could take the whole city down. The K9 Crew was VERY VERY Exclusive.

Inuyasha got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the garage where he was joined by Miroku. At the door he made a left that led to a solid steel door with a key pad on it and only the members knew it. He punched it in and walked up the stairs to the 2nd floor were it was set up so that the members could watch the work being done to their car is they wanted to through a 2 way mirror or simply just relax on the sofas in the center of the room. There was also a pool table and a bunch of game systems connected to a plasma tv. It was big enough to cover about 2/3's of the wall (Don't know if there is one that big or not?).

On a normal day it would have been full of activity but not today. The moment that Inuyasha walked in the whole room turned to look at him. They knew it was important if he had called a meeting.

He looked around the room and saw that Kanna, Rin, Satsuki, Kohaku, Shippo, Souta, and Kouga were there but not Ayame, Sango and Kagome. 'Where the fuck are they?'

"See that almost all of you are here, but we still need three more people present in order to start the meeting officially."

Just then the door slammed open to let in three very hassled looking girls.

"What the fuck Sango I told you to be here at 10 am not fucken 2 hours later" Miroku looked pissed. But of course they didn't know the importance of the meeting really so you couldn't really blame them.

"Calm your shit down you ain't my daddy to be telling me sh". Sango was interrupted by Inuyasha who told her to shut up. She just pouted and walked over to the sofa where she was followed by the other two girls quietly. They saw that Inuyasha and even Miroku weren't up to joke.

"Alright as I expect none of you to know, we are waiting for the Demon gang, Pythons and Jaguars to declare war with us." He paused to let that news sink in. "This is why we are having the initiation today and not tomorrow. Also I am warning you took keep yourselves armed and alert at all times. I don't want any of you to go out alone ANYWHERE. That's all if you have questions ask them now." He looked around at the group expectantly.

"Why can't we take them out ourselves?" Dorian, respected fighter in the gang, asked.

"Yeah why don't we?" Another member in the back, seconded.

"It would be reckless and stupid besides those assholes probably think that they are going to surprise. Stupid Fucks aren't going to see it coming." Inuyasha answered.

"Any more questions?" Inuyasha prompted.

"No" came the unanimous answer from the whole group.

"Good now let me introduce you to the new members, Souta and Kagome. Come to the front." He motioned to them both.

Kagome, Inuyasha couldn't help but notice had on a black tank top and some s brown short shorts with some brown converse to top it off. She wore her hair down framing her beautiful face. He had an instant hard on but chose to ignore it since he had some more pressing matters to attend to. Souta on the other hand looked exactly like his sister except with a more defined features that made him look more masculine.

Once they both joined them he introduced them formally to all the members. (Not going to mention all of them it's too fucken long. SORRY.)

"Okay so there are three steps needed to become part of this gang. Number one is to see if the current gang members will accept you into the same gang. If you get passed that then I'll tell you step number 2. Aight."

"Alright the voting will start now and I know that under usual situations you would have received a day to make up your decision but not today. I'll start out with …

Miroku-Yes, Kouga-Yes, Ayame-Yes, Sango-Yes, Kanna-Yes, Satsuki-Yes, Rin- Yes, Shippo- Yes, Kohaku- Yes, Jaken- Yes, Jaiden- Yes, Monique- Yes, Ori- Yes, Makino- Yes, Odan- Yes …" And on and on it went until all forty members voted.

"Alright the end result is that the vote is unanimous, they are accepted next is to see if they are an asset or a weakness to the group. For number 2 you would have to fight but since I've already seen you and heard of your guys fights it would be useless. Instead you will be involved in a race against one of my members. How wants to take on Kagome? Who wants to take on Souta?"

"I'll see what this pretty boy can do?" A guy around Souta's age stepped up. He had a white wife beater shirt with black dickie shorts. He has spiked up black hair and dark brown eyes. He was pretty cute. Said boy looked at Souta and thought that it was going to be one fast race. (Think mental smirk people:0!! )

"Alright, Aiden's against Souta." Inuyasha announced while looking around for other takers. Then he saw a girl with raven black hair and red eyes make her way to the front.

(Who is it?... Pensive thinking… I KNOW BUT I WONT TELL ANYTHING YET!!!...HAHAHAHA)

"I'll take on the girl" Kagome turned towards the voice and stared at the girl who looked like she could kick ass. Not to mention that she was drop dead gorgeous. She could rival the Beauty Queen of Japan no prob. (I don't know if they have one and if they do then I don't know who it is….Just use your IMAGINATION)

"Kagura… nice to see you here again" Inuyasha smiled.

"Aww, I couldn' let another day pass by without me torturing you." She returned with an evil smile.

"Don't have to worry about that Kagura, Kagome keeps him in check no problem" Miroku earned a punch to the ribs by a fuming Inuyasha.

"It's true ..." Kouga's response was cut short as he had to dodge a fist to the face while Inuyasha stood there looking absolutely like the angel he wasn't.

"Really, well then this race should be very interesting." Kagura then looked at Kagome who was looking at her with curiosity which startled her since she was use to being looked at with hatred and fear. 'I think I already like this girl.' She smiled in response to the smile Kagome gave her. 'Yup this girl is definitely different'

"Alright then the races will be held at the track. So everyone get your asses out there pronto!!"

When everyone was already filing themselves outside Kagome joined here friends and to her surprise so did Kagura.

"So what brings you here big sis?" Kanna asked Kagura.

"WHAT YOU GUYS ARE RELATED?" Kagome asked slash screamed.

"Yeah...oh sorry even though you've already sort of been introduced, Kagome this is my big sister Kagura and sis this is Kagome."

"Nice to meet you" Kagura said offering her hand to Kagome who took it without hesitation. "Same here."

"So anyone besides me think this is gonna be a kick ass race or what?" Ayame asked the group.

"Why would it be?" Kagome asked Sango in a whisper.

"Kagura is the best female racer when she was a part of the K9 gang." Kagome formed an "O" shape with her mouth as she understood. "And since you aint that half bad either it should be interesting."

They were already getting into their cars when it hit Kagome. "Hey Sango what do you mean was part?"

"WHAT?... Ohh she was initiated into the Assassins last Sunday."

"Ohh I get it now thanz" Kagome screamed back at Sango.

"No prob. Now get in your damn car cuz we need to be there in the next 5 minutes.." With that said Sango got in to her car and they all drove off towards the track.

**At the Track**

"Where the fuck are all of them?" Inuyasha asked for the 5th time in the last 5 minuted annoying both his seconds.

"They'll get here in a few just chill." Kouga repeated for the 5th time as well.

Just then 7 cars came roaring into view. (Kagura is with them too.)

"About damn time" Inuyasha said under his breath.

Kagome and Kagura had to park really close to the track because they were going to race but not yet. Souta and Aiden were first.

They got out of the cars and walked towards where Inuyasha and the rest of the gang where at.

"Alright dumb asses Souta will go first and then Kagome. I don't want no shit alright because I aint in the mood. Okay then everyone except the racers at the side lines.

Souta walked towards his car at the same time that Aiden did and moved there cars to the starting line. 'I am gonna prove this shit stick wrong' Souta repeated mentally.

Souta watched Miroku walk on to the track and in between the two cars. "**Ready. Set. GO!!"**

Souta took off earning an early lead. He didn't let his car go below 180 which caused him to take dangerous turns. Aiden had gained and lost the lead quite a few times but that didn't face him one bit.

Souta decided that it was time to shake him off for good since the last corner to the finish line was coming up. He stepped on the peddle and didn't let up which meant that he wouldn't be able to slow down enough to take a clean corner.

Aiden swerved to a screeching stop when he saw what was about to happen.

The crowd held there breath as they saw the inevitable happen.

Souta couldn't help but smile as his car took the turn and lifted of its left side wheels.

There was a collective intake of breath when they saw the car come back on all four wheels and cross the finish line.

Souta got out and walked across to Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga with a big grin on his face until he was meet by Kanna and Kagome.

SLAP!! The sound echoed across the track making all of the guys cringe in sympathy.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" He screamed at both girls who where at the moment busy glaring at him to death.

"FOR BEING AN ASS. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Kagome exaggerated.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT? YOU ARE SUCH A SHOWOFF!!!" Kanna screamed at the top of her lungs which was a feat in itself.

They were going to go at it again except that Inuyasha had a hold of Kagome and both Rin and Satsuki were restraining Kanna while Souta ran Behind Miroku.

Sango heard Miroku tell Souta to chill since they were only girls and therefore couldn't do much damage which earned him a big slap in the face three seconds later him on the ground.

Everyone not in the argument couldn't help but laugh their asses off even though Kagome was promising to be nice if she could beat the crap out of Souta and Kanna was promising to make sure that Souta never had kids.

This continued for about 5 minutes for the girls to get both tired and calm down.

"ALRIGHT, BACK TO BUSINESS. KAGURA AND KAGOME GET YOUR ASSES TO THE STARTING LINE. NOW!!!! EVERYONE ELSE GET BACK TO THE SIDELINES. MOVE IT"

10 minutes later Kagome and Kagura were revving their cars waiting for the race to start.

Finally Miroku walked on to the track and started the countdown.

Once Kagome heard the GO she was off with Kagura closely behind her. She wanted to win so she didn't dare take her foot of the gas pedal even when she was on the first corner of the track. She had to give it to Kagura though she was pretty good. She was head to head to her.

'FUCK, FUCK, FUCK' was all that Kagome thought as she saw Kagura finally take the lead. 'I can't lose this race.' With this said she started to weave in and out with Kagura, switching leads every other second. It was going to be one close race with seconds deciding the winner.

'DAMN this chick is pretty crazy. Definitely like her, she got some balls…Not that the other girls don't but they grew up with the guys. Very interesting.'

Kagura stepped on the gas at the same time Kagome did bringing them both to the finish line at the same time. It was a tie.

"Ohh Shit that chick just tied with Kagura, no one has ever done that."

'It's true no one has ever tied with me' Kagura thought.

"Good job Kagome. You're pretty good." Kagura admitted.

"You ain't too bad yourself." Kagome joked giving her a wink.

"Everybody over here. Seeing as neither lost terribly they both go on to the 3rd and last part of the initiation process which will be held tonight at 8 pm back at the garage." Inuyasha announced earning a big cheer from the members. The third part of the initiation was always something to remember.

"What am I going have to do?" Kagome asked Sango.

"NO ONE, ABSOLUTELY NO ONE CAN TELL THE INITIATEES WHAT IT IS." Inuyasha looked pointedly to Sango who only glared.

"Sorry Kagome can't tell you, but don't worry it isn't that bad. Trust me."

Kagome pouted but knew that she wouldn't be getting anything out of her friend on the subject so she stopped herself from begging.

"DISMISSED" Inuyasha yelled out causing everyone to head out to their cars.

"So what do you guys want to do for the rest of this ghetto day?" Rin asked.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other before screaming out "SHOPPING!!!" The other girls just nodded in agreement.

"Mind if I hang with you guys for a while?" Kagura asked them.

"Of course NOT!" Kagome smiled at her.

"Good cuz I heard that Victoria Secret had a sale going on, COME ON!" Ayame yelled out as she ran to her car with 6 girls following.

"Hey Inuyasha, what do you want to do until tonight?" Kouga asked as all three of them walked out of the building. They had just finished getting every thing they needed for tonight ready and they needed to kill some time since it was barely 5 in the afternoon.

"How about we go chill at the mall for a bit?" He suggested. "Maybe catch a movie."

"Fine with me I don't care. Besides there should be a lot of girls to flirt with while there. Especially since Victoria Secret is having a sale." Miroku said earning a look from the other two guys. "What? I saw it on a billboard the other day." He finished defensively.

"Right, does Sango know you like looking at girls' underwear?" Kouga teased making Miroku turn bright read.

"I don't know what your talking about you do the same shit too." He glared at Kouga and smirked in response to hid blush.

"Alright stop bitching both of you. I swear you guys are worse then two chicks pmsing.

Miroku and Kouga both gave him the finger.

"I love you assholes too!" was his only response before getting into his car followed by the other two.

At the Mall with the Chicks

"Oh my god I am seriously thinking of just getting some guy to hold my bags for me."

Ayame huffed from behind the pile of bags on top of the table.

"Me too!!" The other girls agreed.

They were all sitting in the food court with at least 50 bags all together.

"Wait up why don't we just asked Kohaku, Shippo and Souta to carry them to our cars." Kanna suggested.

"Great except for they aren't here, duh?" Kagome answered back.

"Yeah they are their right over there." Kanna said pointing to a group of boys trying to make themselves disappear but failing miserable.

"KOHAKU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE." Sango screamed across the food court earning scowls from some elderly people.

"YOU TOO SOUTA AND SHIPPO" Kagome added as she saw the other boys trying to run for it.

"FUCK!!" was exclaimed by all three boys as they made their way to the girls.

The rest of the girls just laughed their asses off.

"What do YOU want?" Kohaku asked Sango as they came up to their tables (Need more than one since there are seven.)

"WE want you to take our bags to our cars please!!" She looked at her brother with a deadly smile promising injury to him if he didn't say yes.

"Yes, will you PLEASE." Kagome turned to Souta with the same smile.

"Sure why not. But why cant you guys go take them your self's?" Souta responded first while the other two just nodded in agreement.

"We still need to go to the Victoria Secret Sale. It is about to start so we need to get going. Bye." Kanna answered back.

They were left with all of their keys and bags while they walked of heading towards the store.

When they got there they weren't surprised to see that there were at least 50 girls around their age waiting for the sale to start.

"We might as well wait for a little right?" Sango asked the rest of the girls.

"OF COURSE WE WAIT" Rin answered looking at Sango like if she was crazy.

"SORRY My fucken bad. Someone is in a hurry looking for underwear that no one is even going to see….unless there's someone special… is there?" Sango looked pointedly at Rin who shook her head furiously and at the same time turning bright red.

"Are you sure? Because now that I think about it my little brother would LOVE to see your undergarments." At this Rin turned an even darker shade of red.

The other girls just fell down laughing there asses off while some of the girls waiting for the sale to start turn to stare at them.

"What's so funny Sango?" Miroku asked huskily into her ear.

When Sango realized that it was Miroku she spun around and slapped him hard across the face and screamed "I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME NEAR ME." With that said she walked off to where Kagome was standing.

A very dazed and pissed off Miroku looked at Sango with retained fury. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM? I WAS ONLY MESSING AROUND SHIT!!!"

Sango refused to look him in the face much less talk to him. She knew that she was wrong in acting so defensive with him but she couldn't help it he gritted on her domineering behavior.

"You aren't going to answer, Fine with me" Miroku couldn't take it anymore. He had met her their sophomore year. She had always pushed him away acting like if she hated him for some reason that she had never bothered to disclose to him. But he was tired of her shit, it was payback time.

"Hey Kagome I'm going to the restroom okay." Sango said already walking off.

"But the sale is going to start in like a minute." Kagome yelled out behind her.

"I don't really need anything from here anyways." She finished saying as she disappeared behind a corner.

Miroku saw this as a perfect chance to start his payback. "Inuyasha I have some things to attend to really quickly. I'll be back in a little."

Inuyasha, Kouga and himself had decided to come to the mall to relax for a little before night came.

"Don't do anything you might regret" was all that Inuyasha said to his friend even though he could see exactly what his friend was thinking.

"Never" Miroku turned and walked of in the same direction as Sango had. Nobody noticed their departure…yet.

Miroku followed Sango at a safe distance as to not attract her attention. Once she walked into the restroom he waited a couple of seconds before walking in himself. He knew that it was a two stall bathroom; he also knew that not a lot of people used this bathroom especially in the afternoon. He made sure to lock the door. (Yes public restrooms do have locks)

Sango was washing her face in the sink and therefore didn't see him come in.

"Hello My Dear Sango." Sango looked up in time to see Miroku standing by the door before he ran up to her, flipped her around so that she was facing him and raised her up so she was sitting on the counter by the sink with Miroku in between her legs.

"What the fuck do you think your doing Miroku? Get away from me." She tried pushing him away but he refused to. At the same time she couldn't help but blush at their position.

"No I don't think I want to just yet." Then he pushed his lips up to her so fast that she had no time to prevent it. Miroku took advantage of her shock to come into her mouth and taste her fully. Before long he had Sango moaning into him making him painfully hard. He let her go to get some air.

"Why are you doing this to me?" A flushed Sango with swollen lips looked up at him.

She couldn't believe what had just happened between them. She avoided him for years afraid to get hurt after all Miroku was a player that was on the Fuck List of all the girls at their school. Of course she couldn't really blame them he was fine, up there on the same level as Inuyasha and Kouga, but she couldn't let him find that out. He was one conceited bastard. She had opted for ignoring and beating him to hide her feelings. But he always came back to taunt her and she couldn't stand it when he was anywhere near him, her body instantly started to heat up. 'Like right now. You fucken bastard how can you do this to me?' She asked herself.

"Because I enjoy seeing you squirm under me."

"You bastard get off of me RIGHT NOW. Besides you ain't going to do shit cuz you ain't got the balls."

Miroku was pissed off now. He grabbed her from the waist and pulled her to his torso and pressed himself hard against her. He enjoyed the swift look of desire that crossed her face before being replaced by her cold demeanor.

"Trust me Babe. I got the balls don't worry about that" Sango was no one to argue against that. She had clearly felt his "package" and it felt good too.

"So what you're going to rape me now." This was her last attempt at escape.

"There are other ways to get what I want." With that he slowly and sensually started to kiss her neck in such a way that she was left with nothing to fight with. She even inclined her head away from him in order to give him more access. He, of course, took full advantage of it by giving her fleeting kisses down to her collar bone making her visible shiver.

Sango's sounds of pleasure where driving him crazy. He needed to do something to her that was a little more satisfying. He slowly started to unbutton her shirt while still kissing every inch of skin that was exposed. When he finally got the shirt off he undid her bra to let her breast free. At the sight off her C cup breast Miroku instantly started to suck on it like a food deprived man.

Sango was in complete bliss. Miroku kept alternating between her breasts. He sucked and lightly bit on one while he massaged the other. She could feel herself become extremely wet.

Miroku couldn't get enough of Sango every part he tasted of her he wanted more. Her small groans and moans where helping either. The more he heard her the more he wanted her to yell out his name. 'I know one certified way to get that to happen' with that said Miroku lowered his hands to the hem of her skirt and pulled up so that her thong was the only thing in his way. He kneeled himself in front of her to be at eyelevel with his goal then he looked up to lock eyes with Sango who was watching his every movement. Miroku them lowered his mouth to her core and started to suck on it lightly through the material covering it.

Sango threw her head back against the mirror while her hands flew to Miroku's head. Miroku took this as a hint to go further. He himself needed and wanted more from Sango. In one swift movement he ripped off Sango's thong and with that he attached his mouth to her nub teasing it making more of Sango's fluid come out. He drank in every last drop. He knew that Sango must be enjoying it since she had stated to rock herself into his face.

"Mmmmhmm, More I want more, please Miroku-Ahh" Sango whispered as she felt Miroku push his tongue into her.

"More? Is this better?" He returned his mouth to teasing her nub but added two fingers into her opening making Sango slam into him from the sheer pleasure of it. She rocked herself faster on his finger trying to reach her orgasm. Miroku stood up while still keeping up with Sango. He once again toyed with Sango's hard nipples he even went as far as to suck on it so hard that Sango whined loudly as she felt pain then pleasure. He then he left a hickie the size of a dollar coin that would take a week for it to even start to disappear. He then made his way up to her lips by giving her butterfly kisses from her collar bone to her jaw all the way to her mouth. Of course he wasn't expecting Sango to respond so hungrily to him she bit down on his lip so hard that she drew blood.

Sango wanted Miroku so bad that she wanted nothing more then to fuck him. She hadn't expected for the mix of Miroku taste, blood and her essence to turn her on even more. She started to ride his fingers (now there were three) even faster trying to find her release.

Once Miroku felt Sango about to go over the edge he stopped everything he was doing to her even though it took everything he had. He moved away from her as she realized what was happening.

"You bastard. How can you do this to me?" Sango was so hot and she needed Miroku's touch to reach her end.

"If I can't have what I want you can't either. Payback is a Bitch." With that he walked out to leave a lust filled and pissed off Sango behind.

"Two can play that game Miroku" She went about putting on her clothes and trying to get her body back under control although it wasn't working her body still yearned for Miroku. Not even relieving herself would make that ache go away. Once she was as normal as she was going to get, she left the restroom a little more pissed off/turned on that Miroku had ripped her thong up so she had to walk around feeling the breeze caress her hot core. 'You are definitely going to pay for this.' She made her way to her friends; after all she was going to need to buy a thong now.

Back with Miroku

"Oh Fuck that felt good." He had walked out On Sango to relieve himself which he had done but his member was still semi hard.

'I am in deep shit now' he thought to himself everything that had occurred. He knew that Sango would be pissed off for one long ass time. But at least he didn't think that Sango to tell anyone… she was too fucken proud." 'Better get back to the group or they'll start to question.' So he walked out after making sure he looked as normal as possible.

What is the third task? What will Sango do? Will Miroku survive? Keep reading to find out. (I think I sound like the anime announcer after an episode…)

Hello my devoted readers. Sorry I took for ever on this chapter but a lot of events where taking place like my CHS graduation and there was just not enough time. Then when I finally was able to sit down and type this out I had problems with it so I keep erasing things until I thought it was what I wanted. And when I was finally going to upload it my f internet didn't want to work. So I had to wait for my mom to pay the bill. Man was I pissed. Finally got it back like 2 days ago. Hope you like this chapter it was my first _real_ lemon ever. R and R back!!!


	6. Initiation Day Part 2

**Tokyo Underground**

**By: Mizzy Lue**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Inuyasha or any other character mentioned in this Story. Neither do I own Dickies, Reeboks, Adidas, Timberlines, Porches, Lexus or any other major companies mentioned in this fic.**

Summary: Kagome is going to start her Senior year at Shikon High and isn't in good terms with her mother at the moment because of it. Will she learn to like it when she meets the K-9 city gang?

**Chapter 6: Initiation Day Part II**

"Well, well, well look who decided to show up finally?" Inuyasha taunted Miroku.

"Shut up Yasha, I ain't in the mood right now." Inuyasha knew exactly what the fuck was going on. Nothing slipped past him, he had been the first one to realize that Miroku had it in for Sango.

"Well fucken excuse my rudeness." Inuyasha kept pushing to piss him off.

"Whatever… so what have you guys been doing all this time."

"Nothing really after you and Sango left they walked in to that stupid store and haven't left it since. So me and the guys are just chillin here waiting for them to be done."

Miroku looked around to the Victoria secret store and saw it packed to capacity with girls. "You'd think that they buy a pair of underwear for every fucken day of the year, huh?" Inuyasha nodded knowing fully well what he meant.

They were just standing there looking around when the rest of the guys (Kouga, Kohaku, Souta, and Shippo) came up to them with dark pissed off faces.

"What the hell is wrong with you dickheads?" Miroku asked but just then he saw what they meant. A few feet away from them there was a whole group of girls looking at them hungrily.

"What you guys can't handle a few girls that is fucken funny." Inuyasha laughed loud enough to make the group of girls focus their attention on him.

"Yeah it's so funny when it's not you that is getting groped." Shippo shot back with a scowl on his face.

"Oh wow, getting your ass squeezed is so unthinkable." Inuyasha answered but this time he said it more sarcastically. He knew what that felt like and he absolutely refused to be touched by anyone which is probably why chicks and guys alike thought him to be a heartless bastard. "All I know is that they better not walk over to us like they the shit or I am going to kill someone."

"I am with you there." Miroku looked around and noticed that it wasn't just that group of girls looking at them the same way. They pretty much had the attention of the entire female species passing by or in their general area. "Hey maybe we should get going and soon" He said it loud enough for the guys to hear and then he motion all around with his eyes so they could see what he meant.

"Yeah I think we should just because I don't feel like beating the crap of some guy who sees his girl looking at us." Kohaku said and all of the guys nodded in agreement.

"Let me tell Kagome I'm leaving already cuz I don't want her to bitch me out later." Souta said already walking away. From the moment he walked in he could feel the eyes of all the women inside on him. He spotted Kagome and made his way to her. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Who the… Ohh hey Souta what's up?"

"Me And the guys are leaving already."

"Well I am almost done can you wait for us a couple of minutes." She asked.

"Only if you make it fast." He then walked back to the guys.

"What she say?" Kohaku asked.

"To wait for them, that they'll be done in a few minutes."

In the Victoria Secret Store

"Hey Sango are you almost done?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Yeah I was just browsing around, why?"

"Because the guys already want to leave."

"Sure I don't mind leaving already besides we have to get ready for your initiation tonight anyways."

"Okay then, help me find the rest of the girls." Lucky for Sango and Kagome they were all making line to pay for their stuff.

"Hey you guys want to go after this?" Sango asked the group and they all nodded.

They were waiting in line for a few minutes when someone tapped Kagura on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at the person who had tapped her. "Yes?"

It was a girl about one year older then them. (Makes her Kagura's age ) She had a big chest, big ass and as they were about to find out a big mouth.

"Just wanted to know if you guys were with the guys right over there." She pointed to Inuyasha and the other guys.

"Well not that it's any of your business but yeah why?" Kagura didn't like this chickenhead, she was the typical chickenhead that thought she could have any one she wanted. By the looks of her friends they thought the same way too.

"Ohh well I didn't think they would waste their time with the likes of you, to be honest."

"Well in all honesty, they wouldn't waste shit on you or your little bitches." Kagura laughed afterwards at the look on their faces.

"How can _you_ be so sure?" the girl's face now held a sneer.

"You can call it instinct or you can call it taste. I know them enough to know that the last thing they like is little skanky ass bitches trying to grind up on him." Kagura had a glare that could kill.

"Why you…." "I strongly suggest that you not finish that sentence, she is very capable of kicking your ass" Kanna threatened. She had placed herself between her sister and the girl.

"Um Miss, are you ready to pay?" the all turned their attention to the cashier who looked a little embarrassed.

"Sorry about that and yes we are." Ayame answered while giving the rest of the girls a look that said to wait until they were out of the store. The cashier brought their things up really quickly and wasted no time in giving them their bags.

"Thank You" Ayame said as she received her bags. "Your welcome… come again" the cashier managed to say through chattering teeth.

When they got outside they saw the guys already waiting for them at the entrance to the store. "One more minute and I was gone" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, Yeah we had a few problems at the register." Sango said while completely avoiding Miroku's gaze.

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked but just then Shippo elbowed him in the ribs.

"Aw man that hurt, what the fuck do…" he didn't finish it because he saw what Shippo had been trying to point out. "Ohhh, so that's why they went back in."

"What do you mean? You know those whores?" Ayame questioned with fire in her eyes.

"Know _them?_ Hardly. They were the ones that groped me and Shippo."

"So they grabbed your ass Shippo?" Satsuki teased.

"No not really" He answered. "But I thought you said…" "I never said they groped my ass." "What? I don't……wait so they…you… talk about bitches." Satsuki was pretty flustered by know but she decided to keep quiet.

"Watch out they're coming this way" Souta warned the group. The girls all turned at the same time.

"What the fuck do you bitches want now?" Ayame asked, expelling a breath of frustration.

"Yeah we sort of have other crap to worry about with out you whores adding to it." Kagura smiled at Rin's comment.

"Can't back up your own shit so you send in your bitches." The same girl that had approached them in the store said.

"Looky hear Double D, I am afraid that all that silicon is going to your head cuz the only person that would be scared of you is your pathetic excuse for friends." It looked like Kagura's eyes were slowly turning red as she got more and more pissed off.

Kagome blinked her eyes sure that her eyes were playing tricks on her. She instead started looking around her and found that people were standing around feeling that something was going down soon. 'Fuck no I ain't gonna get banned from the mall because of this penny hookers.'

"If You and your bitches really want to do something lets go outside and settle it."

"Shit I am up for it, I've been itching for a good fight since school started." Ayame confessed.

"Me too." Kanna added in and at the same time she looked over at Rin and Satsuki. They shrugged their shoulders as if saying 'whatever'.

That settled Kagome looked over to Sango who just said. "What the fuck, I ain't got shit to lose.

"So we settled are you and your bitches." The girl agreed immediately probably because of the fact that they were out numbered by three.

So the group walked over to the parking lot close to where they were parked. They dropped their things on the floor and faced each other.

"Before we start I want to spice things up a little, if we win we get to go out with your boys." Double D looked at Kagura menacingly.

"And if we win... You bitches have to run naked through the mall." Kagura looked like Christmas had come early this year.

"Sure" Double D extended her hand to shake on it and Kagura took it forcefully.

"Hold up what about us don't we have a say in this at all I mean I don't like the idea that it's on you chicks if I get to go out with this hoes."

"Calm down Inuyasha, have I ever let you down." Kagura joked.

"Umm let me think…. yes."

"Well today ain't one of those days." She winked and turned her attention back to Double D. (If you haven't caught on by know that's not the chicks real name. It's a nickname that describes one of her assets.) "So you think that you can beat me, do you? Let me see you try BITCH!!" With that said Kagura grabbed the chick's hair and pulled down to bring the girls head to her knee. She then lifted her head back up to punch her square in the face. The girl's nose broke instantly and before she knew it blood was running down her face. "Sorry I screwed up your nose job but it was fucked up anyway."

"Why you little whore, I'll get you for that." She then rushed Kagura and threw her down on the floor. 'Fuck no I ain't gonna let this skank get win me' So she brought her leg up far enough to hit her in the stomach making her roll over away from Kagura. She then stood up and dragged the girl up with her. She stood her up straight and then kicked her in the face hard enough to make the chick fall flat on her ass. She was smiling when she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Get the fuck off me." "Not a chance, Ahari get this bitch"

Said girl came into view in front of her and tried to kick her in the stomach but she jumped and pushed against her. Kagura jerked her head back enough to hit the girl on the head hard enough to make the girl loosen up. Kagura took that has a chance to spin around and land a right hook on the chicks face. The girl went unconscious instantly.

She looked around her and found that the only girls left where either on the floor groaning in pain or knocked out.

"Alright we better go before security comes out here and these bitches say lies."

"Yeah you right besides we all have to be at the garage again in like 2 hours anyways. And since you girls always take an eternity to get there you need to go home right now.

Kagome and the girls looked at each other and their most have been something there that the guys missed because the next thing you knew the guys were left to stand alone in the parking lot.

"What the fuck did I miss something?" Kouga asked.

"We all did" Miroku answered.

Kagome's House

Kagome got out of her shower with a towel around her body. 'Wonder what I should wear tonight? Sango said to not wear anything too loose or too tight. Like that helps. Well whatever, I am gonna pick what I am gonna pick whether they like it or not. Besides you can never go wrong with a muscle shirt and some shorts right?"

After she had her mind made up she put on her underwear and bra. She dropped her towel on her bed and walked over to her closet. "I'll do a brown muscle shirt and a plaited brown pair of short with black suspenders hanging loose around her. Then she blow dried her hair and brought it up in a ponytail with her bangs and some loose strands left to frame her face.

She was putting on her brown DC shoes when she heard a honk come from the driveway. She knew it had to be the girls because they had agreed to only take one care to the garage and Kagura and Kanna had volunteered to pick everyone up. Kagome ran downstairs and out the door to the car. In Kagura's car sat Sango and Ayame and in Kanna's sat Rin and Satsuki. She got the passenger seat in Kagura's car and said hey to all her friends.

They were on the way to the garage in seconds. Kagome found out the hard way why everyone put a face of terror when Kagura and Kanna volunteered to drive and she accepted. They were some crazy bitches. The moment the car stopped everyone stumbled out of the car and on to the ground outside. Ayame even kissed it in happiness.

"Fuck Kanna we almost crashed 3 fucken times." Satsuki glared daggers at Kanna while she only shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't see them coming."

"What do you mean you didn't see them? They were all Semi Trucks!!" Rin looked at her with bewilderment.

"Not like we actually crashed!!" Kanna replied.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN. At least no one was seriously injured." Sango reasoned.

"Now let's go before Inuyasha yells at us again for being late."

"Not like he would notice Initiation Days the garage is always packed to capacity with the K-9 and Assassins on it."

Kagome tried to fight of the chill that ran down her spine. Sango had told her of the Assassin gang and how they are the allies of the K-9. She knew of the cruelness and merciless behavior everyone did. These guys were serious shit and what she had found mildly surprising was the fact that the leader was Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. Sango told her that he was fine but lethal. She could definitely picture that with no problem.

By the time Kagome had stopped her mental rambling they had already arrived at the entrance which looked normal enough if you weren't paying attention. There was extra security tonight since both gangs were at it's most vulnerable. There where snipers stationed at strategic points to help warn the gangs at any sign of trouble.

The moment Kagome walked in she was assaulted by stares that showed absolutely no emotion. 'They must be the Assassins. Don't let them intimidate you Kagome you are better then that. These ass holes ain't going to look at me like shit.' She shook her fear of and replaced it by a neutral face. She wasn't surprised to see that everyone had that face on including friends. "Wow Sango these Initiations are all the rage."

Sango turned to face Kagome and said in a low voice "They do this to see if you can easily be intimidated and crack. They only do this for about an hour and then we get going on with the Initiation. It's sort of the gang's chance to test out the Initiate."

"I guess that makes sense." With that said they all found a place to sit down and wait for the first part of the third phase end. It slowly became more social again and Kagome even got use to the stares they all gave her. Before she knew it the hour was over which was followed by Kouga coming to where they were and asking Kagome to follow him. She did as she was asked and was lead to the top level of the garage where all the leaders and commanders of the two gangs where at. She was then told to be next to her brother against the wall.

"When did you change?" She asked when she saw that he wasn't wearing the same thing as earlier.

"When I went home." He answered as if that was the stupidest thing in the world.

"When did you come home? And how come I didn't see you."

"I got there a little after you did and you were in the shower so you didn't hear me. I got in the shower and got dressed in like 50 minutes and since you take like an hour in there you didn't hear me leave either."

"Ohh. So do you know what they are going to do to us?"

"I know as much as you do big sis."

"Great." She sighed in resignation. 'Guess I'm about to find out'.

She was looking around when she noticed Inuyasha coming up to her with a man that could pass for his twin if it weren't for the regal cold face the other one had. 'Sesshomaru, Well I won't lie he is fine' but she knew that if ever given a chance to choose between the two she would choose Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru this is Souta and his sister Kagome." Inuyasha introduced with a very formal but bored voice. She quickly realized that he would rather go jump off a bridge then stand and entertain his brother.

"Good lets get the Initiation over with already." He looked at Kagome one more time before looking at his brother once more in a suspicious look.

"Yeah, Yeah I hear you Shesse. Okay EVERYONE OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW!!!!" In a matter of 5 minutes everyone was outside surrounding Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Souta. "TODAY WE HAVE KAGOME AND SOUTA WHO WISH TO BECOME PART OF OUR GANG. BUT FIRST THEY MUST PROVE THEMSELVES WORTHY. K-9 AND THE ASSASSINS ARE A FAMILY AND THE SURVIVEL OF THAT FAMILY DEPENDS ON LOYALTY, HONESTY AND EXECUTION. WILL YOU DO THAT?"

Kagome wasn't expecting that but she wasn't backing out now. "YES" Hey brother did the same.

"WILL YOU DO AS I SAY?" The same answer was given by both. "THEN YOU WILL PROVE IT." Inuyasha then walked over to Souta and said something that made him turn emotionless. Then she saw Inuyasha make his way to her 'OH SHIT!!' He didn't stop until his breath caressed her neck. She felt him slip something cold and hard into her hand. She looked down to realize it was a gun. She looked back up in question but then it hit her she was going to have to shot her own brother. She paled just like her brother. "Kagome you will shot your own brother in the chest twice No exceptions. Trust me.

Kagome couldn't believe it. '_I_ have to shot _my_ brother. Nothing is worth my brother's life.' She slowly looked up at Inuyasha again and glared him to the ground but the normal Inuyasha was not here, he was replaced by a cold heartless man. Why would he make me do this to my own brother? She hardly felt it when she was moved about ten feet from Souta facing him. He had a hard face on him but he didn't once protest. She was in complete shock, her hands were shaking so bad she could hardly keep the gun from falling. She looked down and saw the gun shining in the moonlight. 'It looks real. Hold Up this doesn't make sense why the hell would they want me to kill my own brother.' Then she remembered Inuyasha's words '…Trust me…You better be sure about this Inuyasha or I swear that the next person I kill is you.'

"Kagome you have 10 seconds." Inuyasha warned. 'Better now or never.' She meant to fire twice but her hands were shaking so bad that she shot 3 times. She closed her eyes too scared to open them but the moment she heard her brother curse out loud "Fuck that shit hurt like a Bitch." Kagome opened her eyes to see that Souta was on the floor with blood coming out of his side. Kagome ran to her brother's side and was relieved to find that he was perfectly find.

"What's going on, why aren't you dead or unconscious?" She looked to find where the hell Inuyasha was at. When she spotted him he looked down at her in question. "Why isn't my brother dead or something?" "We had him put on a bullet proof vest when you weren't looking but he didn't know what was going to happen until I told him."

Kagome was boiling with anger but she didn't bother telling him shit so she just stomped off to where she thought her brother was still at but he wasn't there anymore. 'Where the hell did he go?' She turned back to where Inuyasha was at. "Where is my brother at?" She demanded. "Kanna took him to the bathroom in the garage to clean up his wound." "I thought you said he was wearing a vest." She accused. "Of course he was or he'd be dead by now. Your first two bullets hit him in the chest but the third one grazed his side. He'll be okay don't worry he'll meet us upstairs in a few minutes." He grabbed her hand and tried leading her in the correct direction but she yanked her hand away. "Have it your way. Follow me." She looked up and gave him the glare that would make most of the male population cringe. She knew he wasn't demanding as a friend but as her new found leader. She obeyed.

Bathroom

"Sit down right there" Kanna pointed at the stall.

"Alright, alright" Souta did as he was told. "So why are you cleaning my wound?"

"Because I have training in First Aid, that's why." She snapped back.

"Fuck sorry I asked, damn."

"No I am sorry. It's that I was so worried something really bad would happen to you."

"But nothing bad _did_ happen to me." Souta countered.

"I know but still you never know. Okay now take off your shirt and vest so I can get at the wound." Kanna ordered.

"You are going to have to help me because I can't lift my hand up high."

"Fine" Kanna sighed. She walked over to where Souta was at and helped him get his shirt and vest. She fought with herself hard not to just stare and drool at his wonderfully chiseled torso. He had a six pack to kill and he had an altogether yummy body. 'Stupid Hormones' She had felt his abs through the shirt but she had had no idea it was this good. She cleared her throat and returned to usual (as usual as you can get with a half naked man) she grabbed the alcohol and the cotton swab to clean up his cut. In was about a 4 inch gash and there was some hissing of pain in Souta's part. When she was done cleaning it she put some disinfectant cream before covering it and taping it up.

"There you go, all done." She helped him put his shirt back on before putting everything back. She helped him up the stairs where Kagome and the rest were sure to be at. They didn't walk far when Kagome ran up to them asking Souta if he was alright. "Yeah I'M fine, god your worse then mom."

"Screw you" Kagome shot back. But her worried face didn't go away until she made sure he was perfectly fine. "Well come on then we have to go, Inuyasha is waiting for us."

"What for? Does he want me shot again?" He laughed but stopped when he saw her pissed off face. "I was only joking Kagome."

"Not Funny" Was her only response. So they made their way to Inuyasha. When they got there they saw the entire group their too.

"How you are doing Souta?" Kohaku asked.

"Like I've been shot" Souta answered.

"Well at least you guys are almost officially part of the group." Shippo consoled.

"What do you mean almost part of the group?" Kagome asked a little worried.

"Don't worry, it's the easiest thing of the whole Initiation" promised Kohaku.

"Better be or I swear I'll come after all of you" Kagome promised.

"Trust me Kagome it's pretty easy." Sango reassured her.

"Yeah, well, it better be." She warned, still not to happy that her friends hadn't told her what she was going to do even though they all promised that they had had no clue.

"Souta, Kagome come here." They both walked to where he was and waited. "To make you guys official members of the K-9 gang you will receive the mark worn by our members only. Troy get your ass over here now." Within moments a man of about 20 years of age showed up. He was pretty cute, he had black hair spiked up but what got Kagome's attention was the fact that he had tattoos everywhere. "Troy will be the one placing the mark on you guys. Souta I guess your first man, sit your ass on that chair over there." Souta did as he was told and said not one word. To be honest he didn't really care, he had wanted a tattoo for a while now and he guessed it was the perfect time to get one.

Souta sat down and waited while Troy set up his equipment. Once ready he made Souta take off his shirt which he did with some difficulty. Troy placed an outline on Souta's right side chest. It looked like the paw print of a dog that had just attacked something. The claws where out and a little from it were what looked like scratch marks. 'At least it ain't something stupid' thought Souta. 'It actually looks nice.' Troy then got to outlining it and shading it in. He did feel some pain but he was careful not to show it. He was happy with the results he had gotten. "Damn man you good. Thanks. Alright Kagome you're next."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going" Kagome made her way to where her brother was. "Wow, not bad. So where do I get mine?"

"All girls get it by their left hip facing in" Answered Troy.

"Why?" "It makes it harder for our enemies to spot our female members."

"That's school. So where do you want me?" Troy told her and she did as she was told. He laid it out and started quickly. A few minutes later of numbness and pain he was done and Kagome was happy about the way it looked. "I like it a lot, thanks."

Sango and Ayame came up to Kagome to tell her congrats. "Hey you guys never told me you had tattoos."

"People outside the gang are not suppose to know about our tattoos much less where they are. Sorry Kagome." Ayame explained.

"No it's okay, I understand. So what do we do now?"

"CELEBRATE!!" Sango and Ayame screamed at the same time.

They both grabbed Kagome and dragged her to the first floor where everyone was either drinking or dancing. "Come on Kagome let's go dance." Sango begged while Ayame nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'm up for it"

So Kagome, Sango and Ayame danced away to the beat of the music. It wasn't long before Rin, Satsuki, Kanna and even Kagura joined them. For a while it was just girls dancing on the floor. Then the guys started going up to the girls and asking them out to dance. Before long the girls group was broken up and everyone was dancing with someone. Kagome was having so much fun that she was unaware of Inuyasha watching her every move.

"Don't tell me that the great Inuyasha is jealous?" Miroku teased.

"Go screw with some one else. I am not in the mood for your shit tonight." Inuyasha growled back.

"Why? Because you can't have what you want?" Miroku knew he was pushing his luck with Inuyasha in this mood but it was way to fun to let it pass by.

"Your one to talk aren't you Miroku. I'm not stupid; you've been looking over to where Sango is at every other minute even though she has been refusing to dance with anyone else."

"Didn't think you where observers, since you attack before you even know what's happening."

"Don't insult me Miroku." Inuyasha warned.

"It was a simple compliment- You have a messenger behind you oh great one."

"What do you want Kay?" Inuyasha asked after he had turned around to identify the messenger.

" Sir, a call has come in from Jay warning us that 2 SUV's where spotted about 15 miles away."

'Oh great and I thought that tonight was going to be a quiet one.' He knew something was wrong because Jay was leading the sniper team and he handled things if he could.

"And…" Inuyasha urged Kay on.

"The cars bear Naraku's mark." That is what Inuyasha had dreaded. It was part of the Underground code to never present oneself to another gang if not invited to an Initiation. They punishment for breaking this code could be lethal. The K-9's and Assassins would have to take action to show no weakness.

"Where is my brother?"

"He is…" "I am right here." Sesshomaru answered.

"I am guessing you know already so what do you want to do about it" Inuyasha asked even though he knew what he wanted to do. Maybe bang them up a little and send them back to their bosses but Sesshomaru could be crueler.

"Let's just see how stupid they really are. Jay is keeping us updated."

There where a few moments of silence as they waited for Jay to come back on through the radio. The group had walked outside to not draw too much attention from the rest of the gang. About 20 minutes later they heard a loud crackle and Jay's voice over the radio.

"They've stopped sir, about 5 miles away. Wait…. I think four people are getting off from the first car. What would you like us to do sir."

"Give the receiver to me. Jay, this is Sesshomaru, what are they doing?"

"Standing around sir, they look armed but they are showing no signs of hostility." Jay finished. (If your wondering how in the world Jay can see 5 miles away it's called infrared binoculars and he has reports from the snipers closest to the SUV's.

"One moment Jay" Sesshomaru said. "I don't like it. Something is wrong with this whole fucken situation. "Bbbbbboooooommmmmm" They all hit the ground. It sounded like a bomb had just gone off. Everything went dark.

**What has just happened? Is it the beginning of the end? Who knows? (I do, I do)**

**So this is the sixth chapter already and it's my first real cliff s so I can imagine that you guys can't be too happy about that but I promise to update it in like a day or so. Check in regularly you never know. But I do hope that you like this chapter as well. I would appreciate any reviews. I am writing up Chapter 7 as we speak and it promises to be very action packed I hope. Keep Reviewing please!!!!**

**Yours truly,**

**Mizzy Lue**


	7. FIREWORKS!

**Tokyo Underground**

**By: Mizzy Lue**

**I had a complain last chapter about my characters cussing tooo much or whatever. That's how I like it but I did tone it down a little in this chapter if it really bugs you guys. But it is rated the way it is for a reason!!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Inuyasha or any other character mentioned in this Story. Neither do I own Dickies, Reeboks, Adidas, Timberlines, Porches, Lexus or any other major companies mentioned in this fic.**

Summary: Kagome is going to start her Senior year at Shikon High and isn't in good terms with her mother at the moment because of it. Will she learn to like it when she meets the K-9 city gang?

**Chapter 7: FIREWORKS!!!**

Inuyasha got up slowly from the ground and slowly looked around him.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"I don't know but we've lost connection with Jay, the radio is dead."

"I think I know if I am sure then absolutely everything electronic that was on should be offline. Check your phones." Miroku ordered everyone.

Everyone did and they found that the phones where shutoff. "So this also means that our security system is down." Miroku finished.

"We are completely vulnerable out here to attacks, right?" Kay asked a little nervous.

"Knowing my dear brother, no. Am I right Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha expectantly.

"Of course. I have an underground bunker packed with anything from 45 mm to Bazookas along with some bullet proof vests and walkie talkies to keep contact. Come on we have to go back inside and get everyone ready." Inuyasha led the way.

The moment they walked inside they found that Kouga had taken control of the situation. He had turned on the emergency lights that gave the whole place a red glow. Kouga saw Inuyasha and the others coming and he straightened up. Even though he and the guys joked around he knew when to perform his duties as second in command. "Have you positioned them at strategic positions through out the garage?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have, if anyone tries to get in we'll know about it. If you don't mind I gave them all our new walkie-talkie glasses with the night vision system installed in them, vests and their desired weapons from the bunker underneath so that they could be ready in case of an attack. I am having everyone suit up."

"No not at all have you begun to get everyone else in here their weapons?"

"Yes I have. I had your weapons as well as Miroku's placed on the table over there. As for your brother I need his preferences in order to send for them quickly." Kouga then looked at Sesshomaru for his answer.

"A pair of Berretta's, Butterfly knife and a long sword."

"On the way." Kouga walked over to where their where at least 4 separate lines of people getting what they needed from the people handing things out from the bunker. He walked up to them and asked for what he needed putting a hustle on it. He got the vest, night vision glasses and Shesse's weapons. He walked back to where Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru where at. He handed everything over to Shesse and waited for them to get all their gear on. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru all stripped down to their wife beater shirts underneath in order to put the vest on and be comfortable. Since both Yasha and Shesse had their hair long they had to braid it. Every one was placing there gear on in complete silence. Even though it wasn't required of them to wear black bandanas around their lower face they all did it, it was their gang's signature and it helped them hide their facial features. But seeing as they weren't going anywhere yet they had it wrapped around their necks.

"So we are going out there with a few others to try to figure out what the fuck is going on right?" Miroku asked.

"You know it." Inuyasha answered with a smile that looked menacingly in the red lighting. Miroku knew that smile meant trouble and soar muscles for him in the morning. 'Let's hope he doesn't go crazy.'

"Kouga, where are the new members at?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I placed them with…" Kouga began.

"Kagura." Sesshomaru finished it of.

"Damn I didn't know I was so predictable." Kagura's voice came from behind Shesse. Everyone turned around to face Kagura and the rest of the crew behind her.

Sesshomaru despised when Kagura tried getting him by surprise which is probably he had some how developed a skill to sense Kagura's presence.

"Never mind that, place Kagome and Souta in the middle of the attack. They have not been properly trained in these types of situations."

"Excuse me but I will not just sit on my ass and wait for some stupid fucker to come in here and try to kill me. No I don't think so." Kagome had moved in front of Kagura to face Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was surprised to see the girl's reaction but he didn't let the others see it. He instead opted for glaring her down but she looked unfazed by it. This surprised him even more the only ones immune to his glares where Kagura and Inuyasha.

Meanwhile everyone was either scared for Kagome's well being or completely impressed. Inuyasha on the other hand was getting pissed; they were after all in a middle of a fucking battle.

"Sesshomaru let me handle it. Kagome, I am telling you as your fucking leader to stand down." Inuyasha stared down Kagome.

"I will not stand down I am just as qualified as any one else in this fucken place."

"What about you Souta do you feel yourself qualified enough to participate?"

"Fuck yeah, I've already been shot what else can happen to me besides loss of limb or death."

"Fine" Inuyasha said. 'This two are in for a rude awakening.'

"You call that handling it Yasha. You disappoint me." Sesshomaru said.

"Shut the fuck Shesse I know what I am doing."

"Really that's a surprise. Fine do whatever you fucken want."

"I WILL"

"Now, now children calm down remember where we are, fuck!!" Kouga finally interrupted earning glares from both of the brothers.

"Yeah he's right, what is the game plan?" Kagura prompted before the brothers got into it again. "Do we use deadly force or not, I mean they haven't officially declared war yet."

"No they haven't but who gives a fuck. Fuckers don't know the shit they are in now." Sesshomaru said it to the whole group and everyone else was listening to the conversation. By now everyone was suited up and ready to go so all that Sesshomaru had to do was turn on his walkie-talkie and transmit the message to everyone.

"I, Sesshomaru leaders of the Assassins, declarer us in a state of emergency." Once that was said there was silence heard everywhere. Inuyasha then took this as his key to start talking.

"I, Inuyasha leader of the K-9, will stand by my brother's choice. This means that deadly force is authorized to protect yourselfs…Everyone get going I don't want one shit head to get through this walls or it is your head." The last part Inuyasha said like a roar making everyone's adrenaline boost up.

"Tak, Jasper, Bris, and Gunner get your asses over here NOW." Sesshomaru had barely finished calling out their names when they appeared amongst the group. They all looked deadly and emotionless like Shesse himself.

"Alright You will follow me while Inuyasha and his group those the same time on the other side of the field. We will spread out and scan the area for any one trying to ambush the building after clearing that we will precede to the vehicles, CLEAR!!!" Sesshomaru looked around to see if there where any questions. There were none. (Don't know about you but I wouldn't have any either )

Inuyasha listened to his brother and said nothing; it wasn't the place or time. He knew it wasn't wise to screw with Sesshomaru in this state besides he wanted this crap done BEFORE sunrise.

After his brother was done Inuyasha finally spoke to his group. He told them that he and Shesse were going in first to check it out when everything was clear they would tell the next pair to go ahead. So on and so on. Having said what he needed to say Inuyasha pulled up his bandana so that now only his eyebrows where showing. Everyone else followed. Everyone around their little group made way for them to move to the entrance. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waited for the all clear sign from the team that had a visual of the entrance from the outside (like a window from the second floor looking down). Once it was given Miroku swung the door open letting Inuyasha and Sesshomaru run outside and take cover.

Everyone inside held their breath I mean their two leaders could be killed any minute.

Kagome who was next to Kagura was a little worried that they hadn't said anything in over a minute but she made sure to not show it. Unknown to her Kagura was worried as well. Both girls released their breath when they heard Inuyasha come on over the Walkie-Talkie. "It's clear for now there is no movement so you guys can start coming out."

Miroku and Kouga where next to leave and after that the whole group left the building within five minutes. "Everyone have their night vision goggles turned on. Kagura, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango (A Group) I want you guys to check out the back wall, Kanna, Rin and Satsuki (B Group) check the left side while Kohaku, Shippo and Souta check out the right side. Everyone will go forward. You will follow us when you determine everything is clear. Alright let's go."

Everyone headed out at a fast pace, there was no time to waste. They were cautious as to not make any noise when turning the corners. They arrived at the back of the building in no time. They spaced each other evenly and began to scout out as far as the goggles let them see.

Sango had begun to scan when she noticed movement. She focused in on it (very handy huh ;) It couldn't be anything of importance or the goggles would have picked up on it. She was about to look away when she saw movement again but the goggles still showed her nothing. 'Something is up' She turned to the side to see if Kagome saw anything too when she froze. On Kagome's chest was a red light that Sango knew all to clear meant that it was connected to a gun. 'Oh shit'

"Everyone hit the ground. Someone's pin pointed us, NOW!!!" Sango screamed over the walkie-talkies.

"What the fuck are you talking about I don't see anything out there." Kagura shot at Sango.

"Then I suggest we all try another setting because this one isn't picking up shit and I know what I saw." Sango responded. "Hold up let me try something" She put her hand to the right side and turned the dial with the settings on it. 'Something in this has to work…come on' She kept turning it until she saw what she was dreading. "We are in deep shit as off now. Kagura turn to the thermal vision setting."

"FUCK" Kagura whispered as she grudgingly turned to the setting. She was able to see at least 12 figures out there shaped like human beings.

"KAGURA WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON BACK THERE. KAGURA ANSWER ME!!!" Sesshomaru demanded. (Everyone in the group can hear the conversation because they are on the same channel.)

"I suggest that everyone turn to the thermal setting right now!!!" Kagura finally managed to say.

"Inuyasha I can see at least 10 people on my side" Rin said after a few seconds.

"16 on mine." Kohaku said afterwards.

"What? But you guys said that it was clear…" Miroku touched Inuyasha's shoulder to grab his attention. "What do you want?"

"I think you better do as Kagura said." Inuyasha looked around and received the same look from the rest of the group. He was shocked to find out that his group was surrounded. He looked over to Sesshomaru and shuddered when he saw him smiling.

"Everyone form a circle and hit the floor and start firing on the count of three. One, two, THREE." They received fire in an instant.

"Sounds like the others have started already." Ayame said what was painfully obvious. They heard the sound of shots erupt within seconds. "So how are we splitting up the kills. Three each?" She asked like if they were discussing who would eat which part of the turkey. This brought Kagome to the reality of the situation. Even though she had never been one to fatally injure someone out here in this world it was her or them and she had no intention of dying yet at least not without putting up a fight. "Yeah that sounds about right." She answered Ayame's question.

"Well then I hope you are a good shot because they are starting to close in." Kagura said before she started to shoot at the enemy. They were at it for about 10 minutes before the sound of gun shots subsided. Kagome was the last one to fire a shot bringing down her target. Everything afterwards became eerily silent. "Report" came the sound of Inuyasha's commanding voice.

"Clear" Kohaku said.

"Clear" Rin said.

"Clear" Kagura said.

"Everyone come back around to the front now."

They were all back at the front within seconds. Inuyasha and the rest of the group where about 50 yards away the garage entrance.

Kagome was pretty sure that she could make out blood spattered across their bodies. Then she saw Sesshomaru walk up ahead of the group and bend down. "Hey what you think he's doing?"

"I don't think you want that question answered." Kagura answered grimly.

They all eventually made it to where Inuyasha was at and waited for Sesshomaru to be done.

With Sesshomaru

"Why didn't you kill me?" the man asked in a pained voice. He had a bullet on his knees, shoulders and hands.

Sesshomaru moved his hand up to turn off the channel so the others wouldn't be able to hear. (I know I am good) "Why were you sent here?" Sesshomaru felt the overwhelming desire to crush this worthless man when he heard him laugh to his face. "Do you really think that it's wise to screw with me?" He whispered in a cold menacing way.

"Why not, I'm going to die either way?" The man heard Sesshomaru laugh lightly making his appearance look distorted. "I am not merciful to my enemies. I could make you paralyze from the neck down, or better yet you can become a vegetable, maybe slowly cut you up limb from limb making sure you feel every piece of it." He emphasized what he said by standing up and putting his boot on the man's neck "That sounds more appealing, don't you think?" The man was now pale with fear. "Now tell me again why you were ordered here?"

"Naraku wanted to get you guys by surprise, hoping that we might get lucky and take you or your brother down. He thought that would weaken your gangs enough for us to be able to break your gangs strength.

"What is Naraku planning?"

"He wants to gain the power to rule all of Tokyo's underground but he knows that he can't do that as long as you and your brother are standing. So he decided to gather the other gangs against you and your brother, the ones that loath you guys as much as he does. He doesn't just want to go to war with you guys he wants to kill everyone, no traces of your existence."

'So that's why he was at the races the other day, talking to the other leaders, sneaky bastard. He was trying to get back up.' Sesshomaru thought."How many more of you are out there?"

"I don't know for sure."

"How many?" He asked again a little more forcefully.

"Man I told you already I DON'T KNOW. All I know that we were the biggest group there was 60 of us."

"THEN ESTIMATE" Sesshomaru adviced.

"100, maybe a little bit more."

Sesshomaru turned on his walkie-talkie device again and told Inuyasha everything that he had found out. When he was done he looked down at the man with a stoic expression.

"What are you going to do now?" the man asked.

"I am going to be MERCIFUL." Before that could register in the man's head, Sesshomaru blasted a hole into his head.

Inuyasha and the group

Kagome jumped when she heard Sesshomaru's gun go off. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Shesse had done.

Sesshomaru approached the group once again and started to speak. "We need to split up in to smaller groups; we are too big of a target. I want the same once as before and I want for us to go in different directions. Even when in groups stay at least 20 yards away from each other at all times."

"Alright so then Kagura you and your group go to the north, Kohaku go west, Rin go east and we will go South towards where the explosion was at and look for Jay and his team. Refrain from using your guns I don't want them to be able to pin point out locations. Use your skills and knifes. GOT IT?" Inuyasha asked the group and no one said him anything. "Alright let's go let's go let's go!!!"

Everyone went there separate ways. Kagura ran to there position knowing that her team was right behind her. She didn't slow down until she was about 100 feet from the back of the building. "Kagome I want you to be to my right 30 yards. Sango cover my back 30 yards. Ayame cover Kagome same thing. Cover all of your sides. Alright let's move.

Kagome started their long walk refusing to feel bad for having killed people. Every time she passed a body she shuddered but she made sure they were dead and not fakers by checking for a pulse. Once they encountered no bodies they spread further apart so that they could sweep through the land better. They had been doing this for about an hour when Kagome got frustrated and spoke to the girls on a private channel so that the rest of the group wouldn't be able to listen in on them. (Conversation is in a whispered tone)

"Man this is so boring, there is nothing happening out here, or any where else from the sound of it."

"Yeah you're right it is quiet." Sango agreed while looking around.

"But that's the point, it's WAY too quiet, I don't like it. I can almost feel them watching me or something. I wonder what they are planning." Ayame asked the quiet group.

"Hold up, hold up, why didn't I see this before. Fuck I am so stupid." Kagura started ranting making the other girls look at her funny.

"Kagura, calm down, someone might hear us." Ayame said trying to hush up Kagura.

"Yeah man what the fuck is you going on about anyways." Sango asked.

"Come on don't you guys realize it, if you where the enemy what would be your MAIN target?" Kagura pleaded with the girls.

Kagome was thinking this was a waste of time until it hit her. "Oh my Gosh" She looked to Kagura for conformation. Kagura nodded and Kagome felt like the earth had opened up to swallow her. She looked to Ayame and Sango and they were looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Their main target has always been the Garage house. They knew that the Assassins would all be their tonight because of the initiation. Sort of like killing two birds with one stone. " Kagura finally spoke up.

Sango looked like she had expected it but wished it was a lie. For once she wished her instincts where wrong. Ayame was at a loss for words.

"What are you waiting for Kagura call Sesshomaru and tell him to evacuate the building." Kagome yelled at Kagura, not caring who heard.

"No I can't I need evidence. He can't risk everyone going outside on a feeling that we have. We have to stop those bastards ourselves." Kagura said this with a finality to it.

"FUCK!!! Okay, let's move fast we don't got time to be messing with. They'll probably try taking it out from far away to make room for a fast get away. We'll need to go further out. Scan the whole area using every setting. Let's go, let's go!!!" Sango ordered.

They had been walking for a couple of minutes when Ayame spoke up.

"Hey I think I got something but I can't really make it out clearly. Check it out on the North West. Night Vision Setting. What is that?" Ayame asked the others.

"I don't know let's get a little closer." Kagura said after she couldn't figure it out from that distance. They approached it quietly and then stopped about 100 yards away from it.

"It looks like a car." Sango whispered into her walkie-talkie.

"No there are two; the other is right behind that one. Same models as the one that blew up earlier." Kagome corrected.

"These guys ain't using the same thing the others were cuz I can make out at least 4 people with the NV setting. We should move somewhere where we aren't exposed to them." Kagura told the others.

"Has any one spotted a weapon that can take out the garage?" Sango asked after the where out of their vision range.

"Hold up two people just took out something from the back of the second car. It looks heavy. They are setting it up and it's facing the direction of the garage. I think…I thinks it's a rocket launcher." Ayame said.

"But that can take out the garage alone can't it because I thought it was fortified and shit." Sango looked to Kagura for an answer.

"You're right… unless they time it so that others hit it at the same time but different side. It will lift the building of the foundation. No chance for any survivors. I'm calling it in, cover me." Kagura said changing the channel so that she could communicate with the rest of the group.

"Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? Hello? Anyone there?" She asked a little uncomfortable that no one had answered. Then she heard Kohaku's voice speak up.

"They won't answer; I have been trying to reach them the last couple of minutes."

"Fuck, what about Rin and her group?"

"Oh I am right here."

"Have you guys found anything out there?" Kagura asked both of them.

"Yeah I found a rocket launcher with some 4 dudes guarding it, that's when I tried contacting Inuyasha. Same thing happened to Rin." Kohaku offered.

"Why? Did you find something too?" Rin asked.

"Yeah now we got to take these losers out and go after Inuyasha and the group too. Okay this is what we are going to do. Since I don't think they are expecting us they aren't heavily armed so don't use your guns. When you guys are done call in Okay. Back in a few." Kagura ordered.

Once she was off the WT she asked her group who had a long range weapon. Of course Kagome did, she had picked a bow and arrows as her weapon.

"Okay are you a good shot?"

"Please… I've been taking archery lessons since I was 8 fucken years old no problem."

"Okay, I want you to take out the two that are on the look out so that Ayame and I can ambush the other two. Wait for me to give the signal okay." Then she and Ayame sneaked up to the first car and Kagura gave her the thumbs up.

Kagome notched her arrow in the bow and aimed. She released and a second later came the sound of a body hitting the floor. It's too bad that the other lookout decided to investigate the sound. He looked over and was about to run back to tell the others when an arrow hit him square in the skull. He slammed to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Kagura went around the first car to end up right behind the other two setting up. Kagome saw Kagura sneak up to the taller of the two, jump onto the man's back and slit his throat. The man's gurgling sound made the other turn around (he had been putting the case back into the car) and pull out his gun at the site that met him. He was about to press the trigger to fire when Ayame came around the second car and slit his throat while at the same time pulling the wrist aiming at Kagura back with such force that it broke. She grabbed the gun as the man slid down to the floor and stayed there. Kagura called Sango and Kagome over, they got there and Kagome gagged at all the blood on the ground.

"Kagome search that ones over there for keys." Kagura ordered. (Very bossy huh? Sort of like a certain Shesse….hahaha)

"Yeah sure." Kagome answered with fake perkiness. "Why do we need their keys for again?

"WE are going to take their cars and ammo. I am going to instruct the others to do the same. This way we can all get to Inuyasha's location faster. Hey Ayame help Sango carry that case to the trunk of the car."

"Found them" Kagome yelled out to Kagura.

"Good now go to the car and turn on the engine. Ayame drives with Sango and I ride with you."

Right when Kagura was about to get on the car she heard Kohaku call her over the line. Which was closely followed by Rin's.

"Grab their keys pack up any ammo that they might have had and ride to where the others where headed towards, okay. See you guys in a few." The line became quiet once again so she got on the car. The moment she closed the door Kagome stepped on it and was going over 100 mph in less then a minute. Kagura made sure to call in to the people in the garage and tell them that they were in the cars not the enemy so that they wouldn't open fire on them. They passed by without a glitch.

They meet up with the others when they were in the open field again. By then Kagome had slowed down to 30 mph.

"So how do you plan on approaching them in these cars? They'll probably try to kill us and you can't warn them because their fucken WT don't work.

"I don't know, guess we'll see when we get their. Won't we?" Kagura answered in a tired voice.

"Yup" answered Kagome before everything around them went silent.

"Hey I think I see someone moving out there I think it's them. Wait…are they facing this way? Ohhh shit." Ayame's voice said before it was cut off. They had opened fire on them. Kagome lost control of the car and swerved dangerously close to Sango before she jerked the car in the opposite direction making the car lose its balance and rolled on its side a three times before it stopped right side up. Sango tried to break before crashing into Kagome but some of the bullets hit her front left tire making her swerve to the right before the car flipped over a couple of times before coming to a halt upside down a couple of feet in front of the group. There was no sign of movement inside either car.

The Group (A few minutes earlier)

A group of about eight men with blood splattered all over them, looked down at their fallen enemies. They had ambushed them when they had seen that they had a weapon faced towards their building. They had barely finished when they heard a noise.

"Hey Inuyasha do you hear that?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah it sounds like a couple of cars headed this way. Hey guys we have company arms at the ready. Aim for the tires. Take out the ones in the middle first. Ready your selves….FIRE!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku was by his side but he stopped firing when he saw a familiar face in one of the cars. 'SANGO?' "Stop firing, STOP FIRING THAT'S OUR PEOPLE OUT THERE. STOP!!!!"

It took a few seconds for everyone to stop but by then it was to late, the car on their right lost control and almost slammed into the car on the left. It swerved and tilted rolled on it side while the other one did the same except that it landed upside down.

Miroku dropped his gun and ran to his Sango's side. The only thing he could see was her long brown hair outside the shattered window. He reached in and found her hand hanging limp. He squeezed it and called out Sango's name. No one answered. He yelled out to no one in particular for someone to help him. Kouga came running to his side and looked at the passenger side to find red hair and a hand on the other side of the window. He called out Ayame's name but she was unresponsive like Sango.

He tried opening the door but it was jammed so he opted for breaking the window and trying to reach Ayame. Once he could get a firm grip on her he pulled her through the window. Miroku on the other hand wasn't fairing to well. Sango had her foot stuck underneath the pedal making it impossible for him to yank her out. So he went to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He stopped dead in his track when he saw the rocket launcher there. What was worse was seeing the timer was turned on and he had a bout a minute to get Sango out and out of harms way. He went passed it and made his way to Sango. He told Kouga to get everyone and himself away from here. Kouga looked at him and Miroku shook his head and said "I won't leave without her" before he turned to Sango's body.

He hurried up to the driver seat and unhooked Sango's foot and grabbed her before she slammed her to the floor. He secured her legs and arms around him (Piggy Back style) before he ran out of their and didn't stop until he heard the launcher go off within the car.

The car came of the ground and exploded into fire before it came back down. He sighed in relieve.

Of course was having a nerves break down when he realized that Kagome was in the other car. He didn't run…he sprinted and was there before anyone got their. He of course was followed by Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha hoped on to the car and tried to open the door. To his great pleasure it opened with ease. He looked in and saw that Kagome was leaning towards Kagura while Kagura's head rested against the pavement. He looked back to Kagome to see her open her eyes and look at him. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered before she was completely out.

He grabbed her hand and hoisted her up towards him. He had her bridal style before he jumped off and went back to where the rest of the group had conjugated. Sesshomaru had to break the front window in order to get Kagura out and was inwardly happy when he saw that the cut on her forehead was the biggest but nothing serious. He also had her bridal style except that Kagura's had her hands around his neck in an innocent embrace.

He had arrived to the group and asked Kohaku to give a report since Rin couldn't; she was too busy sobbing over her friends' state of being. Kohaku had just finished reporting when they heard the droning of a helicopter approaching them. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in annoyance. But he knew that the helicopter would only be delivering a message, he also had a message of his own to deliver.

"Hey Kohaku, bring out the Rocket launcher, ask Souta and Shippo to help you out, don't let yourselves be seen until I give you the sign okay. Go hurry."

"What are you planning big brother?" Inuyasha asked with a wicked smile on his face.

"You'll see very soon. But I can promise you fireworks." Sesshomaru smiled.

The Helicopter was soon with eye sight and a seemingly unharmed man with a megaphone called their attention.

"I come unharmed to give you a message from my lord, Naraku. He sends me to say that he is regretful to inform you that certain events have forced him to declare war on your gang. Do you have a message for him Sir" the man asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, you can relay to him right now over your headpiece if you'd like. Ask him if he enjoys watching fireworks?" He looked to where Kohaku where at and nodded. The man with the megaphone looked confused but he said it to his lord none the less. (It would look like from the helicopter Sesshomaru surrounded by his group about 50 feet away and a SUV parked next to them with the front facing towards them. They are unable to see the back.)

Kohaku ran out and kneeled down on one knee while Souta brought out the rocket launcher and placed it on Kohaku shoulder and then Shippo placed the actual grenade on the end. Kohaku aimed and fired with Souta and Shippo there to stabilize the recoil. The helicopter flew up high trying to avoid getting hit but it was to no avail. The helicopter burst into flames before it spiraled down and crashed against the ground.

"I know you can see it you little fucker, see what I think of your little declaration." Sesshomaru whispered to himself.

Then he looked down at Kagura and smiled to himself. She was a goddess in her own right.

**So sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up but I had two problems, one very busy specially with college starting in a couple of weeks but also I had to really think about how to do this one. I kept erasing but finally the finished product. You should all thanx lunarcat12 for threatening me or else I probably wouldn't have posted this chapter until next week or something. My life was in danger but now that it's up REVIEW PLEASE. I LOVE READING THEM!!**

**Also in this story they aren't just gangs. It called organized crime which in my opinion is way more dangerous. I am also going to mix this up with formalities and rules that all gangs must follow.**

**The one and only Mizzy Lue. **

**Ps thanks lunarcat12 for correcting my spelling mistake. Changed it already so don't have a heart attack. **


	8. Steamy Wake up Call

**Title: Tokyo Underground**

**Author: Mizzy Lue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the series…I wish but NO…SO DON'T SUE ME !!! Thank You **

**Summary:**

**Kagome, Sanjo, Ayame and Kagura have just gotten in an accident while the K9 Crew was under attack…Did the boys get to them in time or will this be the end of them….**

'…' **Means thoughts of a character**

"…" **Means that they spoke out loud**

**Chapter 8 : Wake Up Call!**

'Uhhhh my head is killing me….feels like my head crash landed on some thick hard cement….i think ill go back to sleep for a few more minutes it is so comfy here. WAIT watt the heck was I doing before this'

"OH Shit" Kagome opened her eyes and was up all of a sudden and felt a killer jolt go down her spine before she had to lay back down.

"Calm down Kagome, your safe no worries." She heard a familiar voice chuckle to her right side by her bed.

She opened her eyes and glanced to her left to see the ever so arrogant Inuyasha grinning at her.

"Not today Inuyasha…my head is killing me."

"I wasn't trying to do anything Kagome." He laughed silently.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing….just remembering some things"

"Like….?" Kagome was getting agitated.

"How you grind your teeth at night."

Kagome felt her face go red hot but was to tired and in to much pain to do anything about it. So she ignored him instead and decided to actually pay attention to her surroundings for the first time.

It was a white room with no windows and she was the only occupant in it….the only way to get out of the room was through a door to her right. The only furniture in the room was her bed and a chair to her left where Inuyasha happened to be seating in. It was similar enough to a hospital room however She had a funny feeling that she was not in the hospital.

"Where are we?"

"Main underground headquarters"

"Hmmm…how long have I been out for?"

"About 3 hours"

"How are the other girls?" She was really worried about them.

"They are fine we are just waiting for them to wake up too. Don't worry just rest."

Kagome finally really took a look at him. He had a few bruises here and their, his bottom lip was busted but he looked good if anything he just needed some sleep.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since you got here."

"So six hours. Gotten any sleep."

"Yeah don't worry." But Kagome had a feeling that he was lying.

"You should go rest. Ill be fine no worries." She smiled to try to encourage him.

"No I am fine trust me. Plus I can't really sleep. I'm kinda an insomniac. I am used to not sleeping that much. Don't worry."

Kagome felt like arguing but her eyes were closing on her. She did manage to move over enough to make room for some one else. (Bed is a full size bed which is why she didn't think it was a hospital.)

"Join me then. You look tired."

He grimaced at her and looked like he was going to argue with her but she cut him off. "Please….?" With that she turned around and patted the place behind her officially ending the discussion.

He hesitated. 'Should I? Ehh why not might as well lay down not like I'll sleep anyways. Fuck it'

With that he placed himself in the bed next to her and before he knew it he was asleep.

*******

Kagome woke up to the feel of someone having their arms wrapped around her waist. She remembered telling Inuyasha to lay down next to her so she wasn't caught off guard. What did make her a little uneasy was that she felt so safe in his arms. She couldn't help but feel like she was falling in love with him. Which was crazy because they had only known each other for a short time. She could feel his chin on her head so she didn't want to move around too much in case he was asleep.

"Your up sleepy head" Inuyasha said in a deep raspy voice.

Kagome shuttered in shock, she hadn't seen it coming. She thought she had been really quiet. But then she remembered what he had told her earlier. He didn't really sleep.

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't sleep."

"Well actually I only woke up a few minutes ago."

"So you lied.." Kagome said laughing while turning around in his arms.

"I guess I must have been more tired then I thought. You can hardly call that lying." Inuyasha lied confidently. Truth is he hadn't had such a restful sleep in years. Something about this girl soothed his very soul. He hadn't known her long and yet her lying in his arms was perfectly natural to him.

"So what time is it?" Kagome would need to call her mother soon to make sure she knew her and her brother were ok. 'Souta!!! God I am a horrible sister.'

"Where is my brother?" Kagome asked with a strong sense of urgency in her voice.

"I don't know probably sleeping like most in the compound. It was a long, crazy night. Don't worry he is fine"

"You sure?"

"Yes trust me"

Kagome looked into his golden eyes and knew she could trust him with her life if she had to. Everything about him was vicious and cut throat but his eyes….they took her breath away. In them lied the innocence and carefree Inuyasha that he had once been. She had caught it every time he played around with Miroku and Kouga. It was what kept him sane.

Inuyasha was looking back down at her beautiful face. He could tell that her eyes were seeing right through him to his soul like no one else had. He couldn't help but look down at her soft pink lips. He craved them so much so that before he knew it he was going in for a kiss. She gave in to him completely. He held all of the control in his hands. She felt so wanted in that moment. He opened up her mouth without any hesitation and stroked her tongue into life. He loved how she was so willing to give into him. Her taste, her smell where his heroine….he could live off her body. Everything about her body invited him in. He had shifted his body to be over hers so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He had never felt more at home.

He stopped to look down at her flustered face. Her lips were swollen from his kiss and her chest rose up to meet his. He felt himself getting hard and she knew for sure that she could feel it but she gave no signs. She was driving him mad, his hands had slid down to her bare thighs (She was stripped down to her white wife beater and black boy shorts when she was placed in the room). Her skin was so soft. He couldn't help but groan.

"Do you see what you do to me?" He asked her in a low husky voice.

"What?" She asked innocently with a giggle.

He looked at her face and smirked 'Oh so she wants to play?'

Instead of answering her he thrust his hips into hers and enjoyed the soft moan that escaped her lips. He wanted to provoke her until all she was doing was panting and moaning his name.

He sat up, with her legs still wrapped around his waist and took of his plain white tee and white wife beater. He could see kagome's eyes roam his body and chuckled darkly.

He layed back down on her and ravaged her mouth while his right hand went under her shirt and bra to cup her breast. He swallowed the moans that came from her as her stroked her breast. He switched of between the right and left to tease her. He loved how she would arch to meet his touch, wanting more from him. He had enough of the teasing so he took her shirt and bra off to reveal her fully naked breast to his devouring eyes. His mouth went for her right nipple and suckled it long and hard. He heard Kagome hiss at this attack on her breast. He knew he wasn't being as gentle as he wanted to be but he could barely restrain himself. Her hands urged him to do more. He went to her other nipple and this time heard his name be moaned out loud.

"Say it again." Inuyasha demanded. He looked into her eyes as he continued to suckle on her breast like a newborn baby. Kagome could not get her eyes to leave his as hard as she tried. He was driving her crazy and she couldn't understand why she liked it. She jolted up to her elbows and moaned his name out louder then before.

Kagome felt herself get red from the embarrassment. It was so easy for him to make her lose control. She maneuvered herself to be on top of Inuyasha. She kissed him on his mouth and moved her way down to his jawbone, neck, collarbone, which caused Inuyasha to shutter. Kagome stopped her ministrations to look at him as she slowly took his shirt off. Inuyasha got impatient and forced her face back up to him so that he could kiss her. He ground his hips harder into her core and loved that she was not ashamed to meet his hips. Her moans were getting louder and longer. Inuyasha was on top once more before Kagome had any chance to complain. Things were getting pretty heated before their interruption came in the form of Miroku and Kouga.

"Hey Inuyasha we have to talk about…..Oh..." Kouga had started to say before he saw the position that Kagome and Inuyasha where in. "Nevermind" Kouga said with a 'smirk on his face as he saw Inuyasha shield Kagome's body from his view. He had already started to retreat before Miroku came up right behind him. Kouga knew there would be a serious beating coming from this later.

"What the fuck asshole…did you tell Inu…..Oh" Miroku said as he realized why Kouga had tried to stop him from entering the room. He could tell that Inuyasha was going to want blood after this but it would be worth it. "We will just leave you to your own devices then." Miroku said with a lecherous smile as he retreated with Kouga right behind him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!!!" Inuyasha managed to scream out at them as the door closed.

Meanwhile Kagome was as red as a tomato from the embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." Inuyasha said as he started to get dressed once more.

"No…don't be. It's kinda funny…" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha looked at her in confusion. "How?"

"Well their faces were priceless…They didn't know if they should laugh, taunt or run away from you."

"Only you would see it that way." He laughed. He looked at her then and loved how she looked. Her face was flushed, her lips pink and swollen and her hair disheveled. "I have to go check on some stuff but I'll be back to check on you, ok?"

"Yeah don't worry, I'll be fine. But do you think you can tell me where I can go see the girls?" Kagome said as she pulled her bra and shirt back on.

"They are all down the hall. Their names are posted right outside their doors. You can go see them now if you want, they should be awake by now."

Kagome looked at him confused. "And how would you know?"

"Because those idiots where to remain by their sides until they woke up."

Kagome formed a small oh with her mouth before Inuyasha grabbed her again and kissed her one last time. With that he left her room.

Kagome looked at him as he left and the door closed after him. 'He is such a tease' She smiled to herself as she looked around the room for anything she could put on, she didn't want to be walking around with her ass half out. She was sad to find that there was nothing. 'Fine. I'll just wrap myself up in my damn sheet.' Once she had it secured around her waist she opened the door and looked to her left and right side. The hallway was long on her left but it went around the corner to her right. 'Think I'll go left then' Kagome wasn't ever ten feet from her room when she came to a room with the name Ayame on it. She slowly opened the door to find Ayame looking up at the ceiling looking bored out of her mind. "Umm Ayame you ok?" Kagome jumped as she heard Ayame bounce out of the bed and tackle her with a hug in less then a second. "Take it your fine then" Kagome laughed.

"Hell yeah man been alone for less then ten minutes and I am already going crazy." Ayame had a bandage around her right ankle and left wrist but either then that she was fine.

"You want to go find Sango and see how she is?" Kagome asked.

"Sure" Ayame said excitedly. Kagome wondered why she was so excited but decided that better that then her be depressed or something. Ayame looked around her room for something to wear but found nothing.

"That's why I have this sheet wrapped around me you nerd." Kagome said as she guessed what Ayame was trying to find.

Ayame grabbed her sheet of her bed and wrapped it around herself. They left her room and made their way down the hall until they came up to a room with Sango's name on it.

They opened it to find Sango facing the other side of the wall. They both looked at each other before they both ran up to her and jumped on the bed.

"SANGO!"

"What the…Oh hey you guys. " Sango looked at her closest friends and smiled.

Kagome and Ayame looked at each other again, something was up.

"You good?" They both asked in unison.

"Yeah don't worry about me. It's just the drugs they had me on, I guess I hit my head a little too hard." She smiled at them once more to reinforce what she had said.

Kagome knew it was something else but she decided not to push it.

"So want to come and find the last of our little group?" Ayame asked with a smile.

Sango was just about to answer when someone behind them spoke out.

"No need I am already here" It was Kagura

They turned around to see her walking around with crutches. Her foot and ankle was bandaged up.

"KAGURA!!! OH MY GOSH!!! YOU OK?" The girls in the room exclaimed.

"Yeah its just my lower leg is a little busted. Other then that I am golden." Kagura smiled as she made her way to Sango's bed and sat down. "I see you guys are not to bad yourselves." Kagura said as she laughed.

"So anyone find out what happened after a little accident? I forgot to ask Kouga before he left." Ayame asked.

"Yeah I guess after we got into our accidents, the crew managed to push the attackers back out of our territory and we activated our surrounding defense measures so that no one could make it in with out taking some serious damage. Once they found out we were out of commission they got us placed into cars and raced back to headquarters before there was another chance of attack. We have been on lock down ever since." Kagura answered.

"Interesting. Did they find out who attacked us then?" Sango asked.

"That's what they are going to figure out today I guess. They managed to grab one of the attackers but as of now they aren't sure." Kagura finished her statement but her face looked like it was trying to figure something out.

"What? They don't know? That doesn't make sense they always leave a mark to take credit." Sango disputed putting on the same face Kagura had on.

"Well that's the thing…"Kagura said still deep in thought. "There was a mark left behind except for it doesn't match up. It was a spider."

"Of course it does, it's Naraku's gang signature. Everyone knows that." Ayame said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah except for one thing Ayame. The person we caught for interrogation has the Fox Kings tattooed on his arm."

Now Kagome understood why Kagura had a weird expression. The Fox Kings had been warring with Naraku's Crew for almost a year now. It had gotten pretty bloody from what she was told. One would not expect a peace between them to occur for some time.

"Maybe he is just a traitor then." Kagome knew there was something that was off the moment she said it.

"No the Foxes are known for having one of the best, tightest security systems. Something BIG is up. And I do not like it one bit." Kagura's voice was tense making the girls wonder what they where up against.

"Well no sense in sitting around trying to bust our heads trying to figure it out right now." Kagome said as to end the conversation.

"Yeah, at least not until we get more information." Kagura agreed with a big sigh.

"I totally agree…" Ayame giggled. Her face was full of laughter.

"You know for someone that was so close to dying and is supposed to be injured. You sure seem pretty hyper and excited." Kagome asked Ayame with a smirk.

"Well I am just happy that we are all in pretty good shape considering last night." Ayame said with a blush.

"Yeah right…you sure it doesn't have to do anything with Kouga being by your side when you woke up?" Kagome taunted

"OOOOOOOOooooohhhh" was heard coming from the other two girls.

"Wait what…how you know that?" Ayame asked

"Inuyasha told me."

"Well nothing happened, if that is what you are thinking." Ayame looked down then with her blush growing.

"Yeah well I am gonna have to call Bullshit on that." Kagura smiled at Ayame.

"Yeah I second that." Sango laughed.

"Geez…I don't kiss and tell. And that is all you are getting out of me." Ayame said with a little smile.

"I knew it." Kagome busted out laughing.

"Ok, ok….while I love making fun of Ayame. I don't know about you guys but I would like to get some clothes on me. I feel strangely exposed and vulnerable." Kagome asked the girls.

"Very true Kagome….hmmm….well I know they have a room full of clothes around here somewhere. We should go find it." Kagura said as she got up but then rapidly sat down.

Kagome, Ayame and Sango looked at her with worry.

Kagura rolled her eyes and told them she was fine.

"Its just that I am tired, is all."

"Well that's ok I can go find it" Kagome offered. "You guys can just wait here."

"I'll go with you" Sango offered. "I am the least banged up out of these two."

"Yeah ok lets go." Kagome said as she headed out of the door. She looked to the left and saw a dead end. So they both headed towards her room and then when straight and around the corner. There they ran into more rooms that where empty, so they kept going until they reached a door that had a sign that "I am pretty sure you would want some of these once you woke up" it was on behalf of Sesshomaru.

"Bingo" Sango said with a smile as she opened the door.

They walked into a regular size room. But what weren't so regular were the rows and rows of clothes. Kagome was even more surprised to find that everything was new. Tags could be seen left and right. And the prices on them where off the wall.

"Wow Sesshomaru sure knows how to please a lady." Kagome said still in awe.

"MMhhhmmm" Sango agreed.

"Hey he even has it split up. A section for every one of us." Kagome said.

"Wow…he went all out." Sango said.

"Well ok, pick something out for you and Ayame and I will pick out something for me and Kagura."

"Sounds good"

Kagome headed off towards her section and couldn't help but feel like a little girl on Christmas day. She had a hard time picking because she liked everything. 'He is too good'.

After about ten minutes Kagome and Sango met one another again and where set to go. Sango had on some lose black sweats and pink and purple-layered wife beaters. She had some pink and purple pumas to go along with it.

Kagome had but on some white sweats that were a little more form fitting with a red shirt that hugged her figure perfectly.

"Got everything for Ayame?" Kagome asked

"Yeah, you?" Sango asked Kagome in return

"Yes…" Kagome looked at Sango and remembered how weird she had been acting earlier. She could tell that she was off in her own world even now.

"Hey are you ok?" Kagome asked her.

Sango looked at her and smiled a weird, awkward smile.

"Yeah why you ask?" Sango tried to brush it off.

"Come on Sango, don't lie to me, what the deal?" Kagome looked at her sternly.

"Its nothing don't worry."

"I didn't look like nothing. Come on trust me." Kagome gave her the warmest smile she could muster.

"Well…It's just I am having problems with Miroku." Sango began

******

So sorry about the long wait….hopefully this helps you guys out….thanks for the reviews. I might be doing some revisions in the previous chapters but My hope is to finish this story by the end of this year. So cross your fingers!!!


End file.
